Star-on!
by pokedigijedi
Summary: A long, Long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there was a band, two Sith lords, two Jedi, and one epic adventure. the light, the dark, and the cake collide in this story as the cast of K-on crossover with the SWTOR universe. let the tea and sweets fly!
1. Chapter 1

A new story a new adventure. also quick disclaimer this story is _**not**_ related to my other story Azumanga Star Wars Daioh in anyway.

* * *

 _ **STAR-ON!**_

 _ **chapter 1**_

Our story begins approximately 10 or so years before the present, the Sith Lords Darth Zolcar a Shistavanen cyborg and Darth Vamperial an Anzati, are hiding out on the planet Telos a planet that was ravaged in a war against the Sith 300 or so years ago and has only now come close to resembling what it once looked like so long ago and was once famous for its high number of force-sensitives, but as stated before that was at least 300 years ago now all the force-sensitives have long gone from a combination of having moved on to other planets to live and quite simply the force having been bred out of several of the inhabitants that now live on it, the two Sith have taken refuge here in order to make plans to aid their order that they are only vaguely loyal to in taking over the galaxy.

At a kindergarten the two Sith watch from the shadows as children played, the first known step in their plan was to corrupt young individuals, however they grudgingly chose not to abduct any children simply because it would draw unwanted attention, however they eyed a young timid girl playing amongst her peers they could practically taste the fear in her, why was someone so young so timid? They neither cared nor knew their interest in her was how strong in the force she was so using their power they shielded her force potential so that no Jedi may notice her and take her on as an apprentice before they did. Also they used the force to communicate with her from a far, infiltrating her dreams "young one you seem scared, we can help you be strong, the dark side shall help you" that was one of the first things they said to her, but the young girl though clearly scared brushed it off as nothing, the two Sith were in no hurry, they bided their time and as time went on she made a friend, who tormented her though not in a mean spirited way, but that did not mean the truth could be twisted, they merely needed to wait no matter how long it took soon they would have a new apprentice…

A few months before the present, at a local high school the young girl had become an attractive teen the two Sith couldn't see what was going inside but the could hear the girl's thoughts from time to time, the ability to read minds a rare gift and even rarer for one to perfect and these two Sith were no exception there's while considerably better than in its use than others it was still far from perfect.

All they had to do was wait a couple weeks then the moment a roused they could sense the girl was in distress from her thoughts they heard her say "what are you doing?! Why did you tear up my application?"

what she was saying in her head out loud who could say, but from her thoughts they quickly realized it was her childhood friend pretty much forcing her into joining a specific club with her. The two Sith Lords grew rather disturbing smiles across their faces, they then used the force to tell her

"do you really think she cares about you? It seems she just wants you around to have someone she can torment and control"

the young girl looked around but saw no one, besides this was a girls high school the only males here were teachers and there were none nearby at the time she then heard the voices say

"fear not for when the time comes we shall reveal ourselves to you"

once finished the two Sith disappearing again the girl was frightened but brushed it off, if not went into full on denial over hearing the voices. Time went on the club had to be started all over again but they were able to gain the required members and survive, but soon whatever happiness they found would soon come to an abrupt end…..

Present day, it was a sunny day at the Telos Space High School, named Sakuragaoka Space High School, here we have a young, and kind of naïve, teen girl with short brown hair and a face that just screamed cuddle me, running at top speed because she over slept again and was rushing off to school so she wouldn't be late…

"oooh what a cute kitty" the girl said as she got distracted by a young Reekcat that was playing with a ball of yarn, and by the way when I said she was kind of naïve I take it back she was **very** naïve, but had a heart of gold,

"hey Yui Chan, hurry up!" a girl who was on the other side of the street she was running on shouted getting her attention, she had short brown hair and a head band in her hair.

"Sorry Ritsu but that kitty was just sooo cute!" Yui said.

"Yeah well, you're going to be very late if you keep on getting distracted" Ritsu sighed

"but aren't you also going to be late?" Yui asked, that caused Ritsu to rub the back of her head and say

"yeah well, I got distracted watching this….." Ritsu paused for a moment then said, almost shouting even,

" **OH SHOOT** , **THAT'S RIGHT**!" Ritsu then took off at breakneck speed for the School with Yui right behind her

"hey, wait for me!" Yui yelled as she tried to catch up with her. Meanwhile in the shadows, a deep malevolent mechanical voice spoke

"such nativity, a shame she is not force-sensitive" then another voice spoke this one being deep but human sounding, but had a dark tone to it nonetheless

"indeed" a brief pause then the 2nd voice said

"but soon it will be time to execute our plan my 'friend'" the tone had a terrifying amount of malevolence in it you could also see four glowing red eyes in the shadows.

After class the two girls and their friends Mio a tall girl when compared to her friends with grey eyes and long dark hair and Mugi a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, went up to the club room, Mio wanted to practice but the others wanted to enjoy Mugi's tea and sweets, no surprise really Yui and Ritsu were pretty much slackers, the girls performed in a band within their club, the clubs name was the light music club though the band had no official name yet for those of you who were wondering, and oh boy was it appropriate the girls spent most of their time drinking tea and eating sweets the only one who actively wanted to practice was Mio and most of the time she was essentially outvoted and caved into their slacker attitude, Summer was coming up soon, no plans were made at first Mio had been listening to a previous incarnation of the light music club music via recordings, though they had no videos to see them perform they could still listen to the past band's music

"wow these guys are good, I can't let us be surpassed by them" Mio thought to herself when she heard the band's music, today Mio had initially allowed herself to be caught up in the band's slacker attitude but after a brief moment she stood up turned around walked a few feet then turned around again pointing her finger at her friends, all to get their attention, and said loudly and assertively enough so that her words wouldn't fall deaf ears

"we're having a training camp!" Yui paused for a brief moment with a confused look on her she asked

"a training camp?" "Yes, summer vacation is almost here and so is the school festival long ago the light music club was pretty famous for its elaborate performances that festival is-"Mio began to say but she was cut off by Yui and Ritsu talking

"that's right summers almost here!" Ritsu excitedly said while jumping out of her chair before sitting back down again

"summer and school festivals are pretty elaborate right?!" Yui asked equally excited hey tend they then began completing each other's sentences

"yakisoba-" Yui said "Takiyaki!" Ritsu finished their eyes lighting up light the fourth of July Mugi just sat back with a serene smile as the two talked about what they joys of summer, in their opinions of course.

Mio clenched her fist as the frustration built up then yelled "LISTEN!" with a slight but subtle growled.

Interestingly around the clubroom as Mio clenched her fist and shout the word listen several magazines shook, and in the corner of the room the instruments levitated for a brief moment, only returning to the ground after she immediately calmed down, however no one noticed any of these events transpire, for the most part Mio did feel an unusual feeling when all of this was happening but as quickly as it happened it disappeared Mio took no heed towards it but someone did

"Her power awakens" a dark voice said.

"We are the light music club right? We are performing!" said Mio sternly to her Ritsu and Yui getting their attention though she did have to give Ritsu a welt on her head

"How come you only hit me?" wined Ritsu

"Because she is a callous manipulative bitch right?" a pair of voices said in Mio's head

"what was that?!" Mio thought to herself she knew she heard those voices before, but who would believe her if she told someone she was hearing voices in her head at least she hoped they were in her head

"But where are going to go for this training camp?" Yui asked sweetly

"Yeah we are on a tight budget right now" Ritsu pointed out

"Um…" Mio began thinking to herself while having her chin in her hand she then turned to Mugi

"Hey Mugi you wouldn't happen to have a…." but before Mio could finish her sentence Mugi finished her sentence for her and said

"A summer home? Yes I do"

"You do?!" the other girls all asked in unison

"Yes, yes I do" Mugi politely and sweetly answered

"Of course she does!" everyone said albeit in their heads.

As Mio walked home her thoughts were on whether or not they could both pull off this training this camp and by extension whether or not they could pull off a good performance at the upcoming school festival, she accidentally bumped into someone

flustered she began to say "oh so sor-" but then Mio cut herself off

When she saw the person she ran into, as the person turned around she could see he was a boy about her age with very soothing grey eyes and short dark brown, to the point of almost being black hair, he was dressed up in brown robes with a white shirt and pants he also wore black boots and a black belt that held the hilt of a weapon that was an all too familiar sight in the galaxy "

A Jedi?" Mio thought to herself she heard of them but never actually seen one in person

"No worries miss" the Jedi said.

He then noticed that Mio was staring blankly at his lightsaber

The Jedi just smiled and rhetorically asked "you've never seen a Jedi before have you?"

Mio initially didn't hear what he said she was too fixed on his lightsaber but then she quickly shook her head and quickly answered "oh no I haven't"

She was a little embarrassed for getting so fixated on his lightsaber, the Jedi had a nice little smile on

"No worries…" the Jedi responded trying to encourage her to mention her name

"Oh sorry my name is Mio, Mio Akiyama" Mio answered him

"Why did I mention my last name?" Mio asked herself in her head she had never been so nervous around a boy before, but then again she had a slight fear of men even saying that their animals from time to time, but then again Mio had a wide variety of phobias some of which could make you question her sanity

"My name is Kenichi Sakaki" the Jedi told her

"Oh uh nice to meet you" Mio shyly said to him

Meanwhile in the shadows...

"That Jedi could be a problem" one dark voice said

"Agreed" another dark voice said this one being mechanical

"Let's eye on him and whoever his master is Darth Volcar" the first dark voice said

"Agreed Vamperial" Volcar said.

"So why are you hear?" Mio asked

She then immediately began question herself as to why she would ask that, thinking it was none of her business, but Kenichi didn't mind her asking at all.

"Well my master said he sensed a dark presence on this planet so we are investigating it" Kenichi answered

Hearing caused the two Sith to become enraged

"We are going to have to make move soon" Volcar said with a snarl.

Vamperial said nothing he just clenched his teeth in seething anger and thought himself "When did we slip up?!"

He then turned to Volcar and without hiding his rage said "agreed".

"Well I hope you succeed in that" Mio nervously said

"Thanks" Kenichi responded politely

"Well me and my friends are preparing to have a band training camp at the beach for our upcoming school festival"

Mio told him she then immediately asked herself in her head "Why did I tell him that?" K

enichi just smiled and said "Well I hope you have fun with that"

"Oh uh thanks" Mio said blushing a little the Jedi chuckled

"So what's it like to be a Jedi" Mio asked this time however she actually meant what she said.

She heard Jedi training was tough she never had an interest in it besides as far as she knew she wasn't force-sensitive

"It's a tough life style but a worthwhile one" Kenichi answered without hesitation

"Have you been a Jedi you whole life?" Mio asked

Kenichi just laughed and said "No actually I didn't become a Jedi until I was ten years old, my parents died when I was young so I was a bit older than most when I started my training, I am glad master Kobin-enaw found me when he did who knows what would've happened to me if he didn't"

He sounded very happy when he mentioned the Jedi master and his Jedi training but understandably sad about mentioning his parents death

"Sorry about your parents" Mio said sounding legitimately sad for him

"Thanks" Kenichi responded his head hung low and there was a bit of melancholy in his voice though

"So is master Kobin-enaw your master?" asked Mio.

Kenichi looked at her and said in a positive tone "yes, and he's a good teacher"

"Nice to see you talking about me Kenichi" a voice said from behind

"Oh master when did you get here?" Kenichi asked quickly turning around in surprise

"Oh just now" the Jedi master answered.

Kobin-enaw was a Mirialan mostly bald with what little hair he did have receding on the sides he did however had enough to form a samurai style ponytail though, his traditional Mirialian facial Tattoos was hard to explain but it cover the very center of his face, looking into his grey-blue eyes he looked like he had centuries of wisdom and experience in them.

"I see your already making friends on this planet, oh and by the way miss you can just call me Kobin" the old Jedi master said

"Oh uh hi" Mio said greeting the Jedi master

"Now, now master we just met, we were only having a friendly chat" Kenichi said quite calmly

Kobin just chuckled "And yet you still mentioned the word friend there son" Kobin said he had a friendly tone going on him that sounded like it was laced with wisdom.

Mio just chuckled weakly before realizing she stayed longer than she wanted to

"Oh I'm sorry, but I have to prepare for the upcoming training camp me and my friends are having" Mio said trying not to sound rude

"Oh no worries Mio" Kenichi said

"And hey if your still here we may hang out again sometime" Mio said wanting to end this conversation on a positive note besides who knows she may yet make a friend, besides arguably Ritsu's little brother, who is male

"No worries Mio I got a feeling we'll be here for a while" Kenichi answered with a smile Mio just smiled then walked off for home

"Sweet little lady" Kobin said

"Yep" Kenichi said with a smile

"She definitely seems sweet it'll be nice to hang out with her again" Kenichi thought to himself

Kobin looked at his apprentice and said "You'll probably get your chance to hang out with her again…" he then switched to a serious tone "…because I still sense the dark presence, I know it's here I just don't know the source or where it is" the Jedi master finished

"Good he hasn't found a way to located us yet" Vamperial said he turned his attention back to Mio

"how do you know you can trust them? Men are animals aren't they?" he telepathically asked Mio.

She heard his voice in her head, briefly she thought it was one of the two Jedi but then realized the voice didn't sound like theirs besides even she knew Jedi are guardians of peace, except for those few who went rogue.

"It-it must have been nothing…..right?" Mio quietly and nervously asked. She then ran home to prepare for the training camp at Mugi's summer home.

* * *

I hope your enjoying this story so far, please leave a feedback if you enjoyed, i like to know how I am doing


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, and yes this chapter is longer than the last one**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

So came the day of the Training camp, there was just one little problem, "hey big sis wake up" Yui younger sister Ui said trying to get her lazy sister to out of bed to start her day and of course get her lazy butt on to the training camp, Yui just said "thanks for the cake" clearly still in dreamland Ui just shook her head and thought to herself "your just plain hopeless sister" she was about to walk of but then she noticed the time on Yui's hologram alarm clock, amusingly the alarm it is set to is that of a rancor roaring to try to get her out of bed quicker it has never worked, "um hey big sister you may….." Ui began to say nervously when she realized her sister was going to be late for the hover train to the training camp, but Yui jumped up and out of bed asking "what time is it?!" Ui just paused for a moment looking at the clock and then back to her sister with a nervously look on her face, which quickly changed when she noticed the pajamas Yui was wearing and then asked "wait aren't those my pajamas?" but before Yui could answer her personal Holoprojector rang, it had a rather humorous ringtone set for a song called Raspberry Heaven, as she answered it a hologram of a rather tired and annoyed looking Mio appeared "good morning" Mio said calmly and yet sternly "um a fine morning to you…" Yui said nervously she knew full to well that she was in big trouble, one brief moment later Yui was yelling "I'M SORRY" at the top of her lungs as Mio scolded her for being lazy, so whilst Mio and the other girl awaited for Yui to get to the train Mio began to wonder what the voices in her head were she knew on the inside that she had heard them countless times before but didn't what they were "am I going crazy?" she asked herself in her head "hey Mio while we're waiting how about a picture?" Ritsu asked Mio while holding up an old fashion digital camera, yes those exist in this universe, Mio just Ritsu a look on her face that said "really?" all over it before then asking in a disbelieved tone "why would you want to take a picture now? Wouldn't it be better to wait until AFTER we got to Mugi's summer home?" "Ah come on now Mio it will be something to remember our trip" Ritsu responded in a tone not unlike that of a sleazy salesman Mio just put her hand over face and then quietly said "oh good grief" before anyone could say anything else they then heard blaster fire off in the distance "what the heck?!" Mio said all the while jumping in fear, Ritsu and Mugi more or less did the same, about a few minutes later a man dressed in a black vest went flying down the staircase that led to the train and crashed into a column, he almost immediately got up, "damn kid you are really making me mad!" the man said with a vicious growl a second later a familiar face jumped down the stairs then activated his lightsaber "Kenichi?" Mio asked clearly surprised to see him, she was honestly not expecting to see him again anytime soon not that she didn't want mind you, "uh do you him Mio" asked Ritsu Mio turned to Ritsu and said "I met him once yes but that's all" she sped through the rest of that sentence do to not wanting Ritsu to bug her later on about having a boyfriend, or just in general plain dead bugging her about it, also because of thug Kenichi was taking on. "DIE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" the thug roared as picked up his blaster and began shooting a flurry of red blaster bolts at Kenichi, Kenichi just stood there all nice and calm and with his Sapphire-Blue lightsaber deflected all of the blaster bolts, the crowd just watched in silent awe as he did this "is that all you got?" Kenichi asked faking a cocky tone this enraged the thug who whipped out a second blaster Mio couldn't help but gasp as she saw the second gun, but Kenichi remained calm and as the thug began shooting more blaster bolts at him, Kenichi just continued to deflect them all "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" the Thug screamed in frustration Kenichi just smirked and simply said "because you are an idiot and just in general you suck" Mio couldn't but think of how cocky Kenichi is right now Ritsu and surprisingly enough, or maybe not, Mugi were cheering Kenichi on "GO GET HIM JEDI!" Ritsu in particular kept saying Kenichi couldn't but chuckle a little at hearing Ritsu say this "I don't who that is but I know I wasn't expecting to get any fans here" Kenichi thought to himself. The thug on the other hand wasn't amused in fact his face was literally red with anger and after releasing a loud pseudo-roar began shooting at Kenichi some more but Kenichi kept his cool and kept deflecting these bolts, after ah while Kenichi, using the force, pulled away the thugs guns then sliced them in half with his lightsaber, the thug was initially surprised at this but his anger quickly won over his surprise "is that all you got?" Kenichi asked the thug just growled "I suggest you yield" Kenichi then told the thug but the thug didn't listen and instead whipped out a knife and charged at Kenichi, who just sighed and with a few quick maneuvers dodged the thugs attack and sliced off the arm that was holding the knife, "son of a-"was the thug could say before Kenichi used the force to send the thug flying into the same pillar he crashed into earlier this time knocking him out. The crowd just applauded Kenichi, "ok I'll admit that was pretty cool" Mio said Kenichi just turned around and looked up the stairs and asked "you ok?" "Who is talking to?" asked Ritsu just then running down the stairs was of all people Yui! "Yui?!" all three of the girls in unison Yui was busy thanking Kenichi and telling him that she was all right then she quickly noticed her friends and ran over to them upon noticing Mio Kenichi just walked over to her location at leisurely pace "oh thank goodness I just made it" Yui gleefully said while looking at a nearby clock, apparently forgetting about the thug, "yeah and when we told you not to stay up too late and not too sleep in" Ritsu said to Yui in a mildly mocking tone "I couldn't help myself" Yui said with a cute smile on her while rubbing the back of her head "so what was _that_ about?" Mio asked pointing at the unconscious thug "well while I was running over here I accidently bumped into him, I said I was sorry, but all he did was growl and glare at me so got out of there as fast as I could, then when I got here I stopped briefly to catch my breath" Yui explained "I see continue" Ritsu said "well as I was catching my breathe I felt a hand on my shoulder next thing I knew I was being thrown over a should being taken to a speeder and stuffed in a box" Yui continued in an excited tone despite what had happened to her, no surprise it would take _a lot_ to get her spirit down, Mugi cuffed her mouth then said in a concerned tone "oh my that's terrible what happened next?" "Well as I was screaming and struggling I heard this hum and….." Yui said before Kenichi who was standing behind them finished her sentence "then I slice his speeder front half off with my lightsaber, sent that thug flying with a force blast then got your friend here out of the box" Yui" quickly turned around and said "that's right, oh and hi" she said it all in a very excited tone "so how did that fight breakout" Mio asked "well if you can call it a fight, the thug got up shortly after I got your friend here out of that box and charged at me, I first threw him over my shoulder back on the ground hard, then I had Yui run for it" Kenichi explained "which I did" Yui said still having a smile on her face Kenichi just smirked then continued "after she ran the thug tried to trip me, but I dodged in time he got up tried punching me I threw over my should and on to the ground again, he got up I sent him flying using the force across the room, then as he tried to attack me again I sent him flying with the force again this time down those stairs and you of course know the rest" Kenichi took a breath as he finished his sentence, Ritsu just laughed "wow sounds like you gave him quite a bad day" Kenichi agreeing with Ritsu said "I sure did" "still I'm glad you saw this when you did" Yui said in a thankful tone "and once again you're welcome, little lady" Kenichi said Yui just giggled then said "oh and my name is Yui by the way" "a pleasure I'm Kenichi Sakaki" Kenichi said while introducing himself "I'm Ritsu and this Mugi" Ritsu said jumping in "a pleasure" Mugi said with a sweet smile and a slight bow to Kenichi said "nice to meet you" he then looked at Mio "well nice to see you again" Kenichi said to Mio "yeah likewise" Mio said this time still a little shy around him but this time her gratitude for him saving her friend outweighed her shyness. "You two have met?" Yui asked "yeah well-"but before Mio could finish her sentence the intercom mentioned that the train that they were taking was about to leave "oh shoot!" Ritsu said "so sorry, but we have to go now" Mugi said politely "I understand see ya" Kenichi said as the other girls all took off for the train Yui gave Kenichi a sweet, harmless, friendly little hug said thank you again then took Kenichi just blushed slightly said your welcome then just calmly walked off but not before waving goodbye to the girls as they got on the train albeit just barely, "I wonder why that thug was trying kidnap me?" wonder Yui "who knows just be glad you're safe" Ritsu said in a casual tone "we may have to ask him when and if we see him again just to be sure it doesn't happen again" Mio said in a concern tone as she stared out her window at him as they got farther and farther away.

"I wonder if master Kobin has finished rounding up the rest of these crooks." Kenichi asked himself in his head, he hoped so since this particular group was thugs were infamous for selling deadly drugs such as death sticks to people and kidnapping girls for their own personal sex slaves, the latter of which he hoped he wouldn't have to mention to Mio or her friends because it would likely fill them with dread, but if asked he would have to be honest for it was in his nature and just in general what he was taught to be unless it was absolutely necessary to certain facts away from people. As Kenichi walked up to the unconscious thug and began arresting him he sensed a presence behind him and in a split second whipped out his lightsaber just in time to block a blaster bolt "nice try" Kenichi said to a thug holding a gun he was joined by two other thugs "all right buddy you had your fun now it's time for you and your master, wherever he is to pay for ruining our business!" one of the thugs said, presumably he was the leader Kenichi just smirked closed his eyes deactivated his lightsaber put it on his belt crossed his arms then flung them back out all the while releasing a force wave that sent two of the thugs flying into the wall and instantly knocking them unconscious the thug's leader just started shaking like a leaf it all happened so fast that he had no other way of reacting "all right buddy I advise you surrender" Kenichi said quite confidently the thug whipped out an electrified vibrosword from his back "n-never…." The thug leader said though you could hear his from his voice so easily that it wasn't funny, heck the thug was even shaking like a leaf Kenichi just shook his head and said "I may just be a padawan but I just took care of several dozen of you guys today already in mere minutes, heck my master and I managed to wipe out your criminal empire in just two days! Do you honestly think you can win here?" "D-die you freak" the thug said he then charged at Kenichi all the while sweating up a storm "oh like I haven't heard that before" Kenichi said in a tired tone the thug took a few swings but Kenichi effortlessly dodged them all the thug then made the mistake of lifting the sword above his head with both hands, Kenichi immediately took the opportunity slice of both hands at once with his lightsaber, the thug then passed out from a combination of the fear and pain. Meanwhile behind Kenichi a probe picked up all this and transferred it over to Darth Zolcar and Darth Vamperial, the two Sith weren't impressed "please any competent warrior can take on those maggots" Zolcar said "indeed, but he and his master may still pose a threat, we may have to soon eliminate them" Vamperial said Zolcar just put on a sadistic smile on his wolfish mug and his eyes glowed red at hearing Vamperial mention eliminating them.

Meanwhile, the girls were traveling to Mugi's summer and Mugi herself fell asleep then began having rather unusual dreams, this was only known because she would occasionally talk in her sleep, to avoid an M rating I shall refrain from mentioning them. "For such a kind hearted person, she sure has some dirty dreams" Ritsu said with a surprise look, which quickly turned into a mischievous smile as wiped out her camera "don't do that, that will be mean" Yui said in a sweet, not-too-serious tone of voice she really didn't want Ritsu to wake up Mugi but a part of her couldn't help but finding it a little bit humorous, Ritsu just ignored her and took a picture and just sure enough the camera flash woke up Mugi although she was a little bit groggy "oh I'm so sorry" Mugi said though the apology was unnecessary but it was in her kind hearted nature to do so anyway "see Ritsu, you woke her up" Yui said although she sounded not too serious "so sorry" Ritsu said albeit while snickering "so Mugi when are we getting to your summer home?" Mio asked "let me see" Mugi answered she then looked out the window after about ten seconds she then happily said "right about…..now" the other girls then looked out the window and there was the beach and my what a sight it was to behold, so many animals running around, a few cannok sightings, which relieved everyone that the numbers were low here because cannoks were a major nuisance since they literally ate any and everything they could stuff in their greedy mouths. "The beach" Mio calmly but happily said "yes the beach" Mugi said both equally calmly and happily, Yui and Ritsu jump out of their seats and tried to open the window, unfortunately for them the window was bolted shut for reasons unknown, though it might have to do with a rumor that was flying around about a group of rowdy falling out of the windows somehow and dying but that was that any knew about that rumor, apparently though the guys in charge of the hover trains didn't want to take any chances hence why the windows were bolted shut. "Calm down you two" Mio said but her words fell on deaf ears Mugi just smiled but that turned into a look of concern when she that Mio was clearly worried about something, she had no idea how right she was, Mio had three major concerns on her mind one being the upcoming school festival, second the training camp both of which she was worried whether or not they would be able to pull it off, the third was the voices she kept hearing in her head she was unable to blot them out and was beginning to wonder if they were right, as these transpired the two voices made an appearance "you know that we are right" the voices said in her head this time Mio was so unsure she allowed them to continue talking "come on now look at you so called friends, they are slackers, that Ritsu girl only wants you around so she has someone she can control and torment, when has she ever done something as a friend to truly make you happy? Was it not her who _convinced_ you in joining this club by ripping up your application?" the voices asked "how do you know this?" asked Mio now scared this was happening in her head by the way "we know many, many things, in time you shall see we are right, no one you know truly cares for you in their minds you are weak and cowardly" the voices said to her "th-that's not…true?" Mio said though she wasn't so sure herself "you will see soon enough, Ritsu will soon do something you will not like, and your friends will do nothing to stop her." The voices finished they soon vanished Mio said not a word because of how unsure she was.

Meanwhile Kenichi joined up with his master Kobin somewhere in the middle town "hi master" Kenichi said to his mentor bowing respectfully in the process Kobin turned to face his apprentice with a smile "hello Kenichi" "so I ran into that Mio girl today" Kenichi informed his master "oh really?" Kobin asked "yeah I was helping out one of her friends with those of that drug group we were taking down" Kenichi said sounding quite pleased with himself but with enough restraint to not sound overconfident, Kobin-enaw was like a father to him and he absolutely refused to let him down, "good, good I don't but I hate for someone to endure the wrath these monsters" Kobin said sound pleased with his student "master if you don't me asking were these thugs the dark presence you were sensing here?" Kenichi asked Kobin laughed then asked "why are tired of this world now?" "oh my no, I was just curious" Kenichi quickly responded though on the inside he wished his master would be a bit more serious about this Kobin sensing this then told his apprentice "there is no shame in joking around every now and then as long as you don't overdo it…." then he switched over to a calm but serious tone "but if you must know, the answer is no, these thugs aren't the dark presence, their deeds are horrendous but they aren't the source of the darkness that I sense, they are merely criminals master Satele Shan has requested that we clean up while we are on this world" as soon as he finished he saw his apprentice gain a concerned look on his face "do you think they could be Sith?" Kenichi asked, Kenichi only had limited experience against them but was tempted by the dark side on more than one occasion almost falling in at least twice, and all of these instances he deeply regretted feeling the temptation, he still has yet to forgive himself for almost falling in. His master just put his hand on his shoulders and told his apprentice in a fatherly tone "I do fear that is a possibility, but you must remain strong, not just for yourself, but those around you." "But what if I fail?" Kenichi asked he deeply feared falling to the dark side his master sensed this and put on a smile and while remaining in his fatherly tone "fear not, my young apprentice you much, much stronger than you give yourself credit for, I know you will become a great Jedi, the dark side shall never succeed over it as long as you don't let it, I feel you may give others hope and strength" and as Kobin finished his apprentice eyes lit and said in a heartfelt tone "thanks." The two Jedi then went about their business of seeking out the source of the darkness.

Arriving at Mugi's summer home Ritsu, Yui, and Mio stared in silent awe at the sheer size of it "this place is impressive Mugi!" Ritsu said "it's awesome all right" Mio added on Yui simply just said "it's so big!" in a surprised yet bubbly tone "truth be told I wanted to stay in my one of families larger summer homes, but unfortunately I only got permission to use our smallest" Mugi modestly told her friends "this?! Is your smallest house?! _This_?!" Ritsu asked sounding completely dumbfounded. The girls just wandered through the mansion, though its unlikely Mugi would ever truly call it that do to her sheer modesty, and each time Ritsu and Yui would go gaga over any and everything impressive they found whether it was the house's queen size beds or the huge delicious looking roast made from Uxibeast flesh in her families stainless steel refrigerator. "Oh brother" was all that Mio could say at Ritsu's and Yui's antics, any who Mugi kept apologizing for each fancy thing her friends saw clearly wanting to keep things modest or as she insisted in calling it  normal after walking through the manor for a bit they came across the mostly empty music room other than a few dusty stereos "wow Mugi this is impressive" Mio said in awe "thanks this although this room hasn't been used in a while so I hope the equipment still works" Mugi said responding to Mio's compliment, Mugi then noticed that Mio had something on her mind "is something wrong Mio?" Mugi asked Mio then whipped out a radio, where she got from was anyone's guess there was no radio in the room and all that she was carrying was her guitar which was in its case, she then played a recording of the past life members of the club's music as the music filled the room even Mugi couldn't help but say "wow they're good" to which Mio nodded her head and said "yeah they're much better than we are, but then again with how much we slack off its not really a surprise" Mio said disheartened do to being completely unsure if her club's band would succeed "don't worry I know we can do this" Mugi said reassuringly Mio smiled but before she could say anything, Yui and Ritsu busted right on in dressed in both dressed in bikini's Ritsu's having a camouflage pattern and Yui's all yellow in color both were two pieces "all right time to have fun!" Ritsu cheerfully said "oh yeeeeeah!" Yui squealed in joy, " ** _WHAT ABOUT BAND PRACTICE?!_** " Mio asked frustratingly but once again her words fell on deaf ears as Yui and Ritsu, quite literally danced right back out the door "were going ahead-" Ritsu said eagerly "-so you go ahead get changed" Yui finished for her. "Well might as well enjoy ourselves while we are here" Mugi said as she walked on out "but Mugi….." Mio said disheartened "HEY HURRY UP!" Yui and Ritsu said in unison, albeit not perfectly, "come on lets enjoy ourselves" Mugi said encouragingly she then walked out the door Mio just paused for a moment "was this what the voices warned me about? No it couldn't be its just too minor…but….still" Mio thought to herself, she then brought out her bag with her clothes in it, which also appeared out of nowhere seriously even I don't have an explanation for this, then she dived into her bag and began to unbury her black and white two piece swimsuit "wait for me I'm coming too….." her tone was a mixture of excitement and unsureness "you're better off without them holding you back" the voices said to Mio she just repressed them, or so she wished, subconsciously that sentence echoed in her head, the band had fun on the beach although Ritsu tormented Mio over her irrational fear of barnacles after she accidently touched some _that_ caused the voices to briefly appear and say "she has such unconcern for your fears, but then again, you shouldn't run from your fears you should embrace them for they will make you strong in the end" Mio tried to repress this but failed, nonetheless she hid her pain out of fear of her friends seeing as crazy. That after practice, all though she had to manipulate and force Ritsu and just force Yui in practicing, and after dinner Yui wowed everyone with a surprisingly skilled guitar solo, not bad considering how much less experience she has over her friends with instruments, Mio then played the recording she had shown Mugi earlier "ok if we are going to perform in the school festival then we need to get at least as good as this" Mio said with determination "wow their good" Ritsu said in awe. The recording then switch over to a woman talking in an angry aggressive not unlike that of a heavy metal artist who then said _"I've been waiting for you people to arrive_ _ **NOW**_ _ **DIE**_!" this freaked everyone especially Mio who was curled up in a ball saying a mantra "I'm listening, I'm not hearing, I'm not listening!" Ritsu just smirked and snuck up on Mio and whispered in her ear "scary ghost" Mio shrieked slightly though it sounded more like a humorous squeak "in a scary haunted mansion" Ritsu continued this cause Mio to panic crawl away in fear all the while crying in terror "STOP IT! No more…" this attracted the voices "told she would do something you wouldn't, and look at that your so-called-friends did nothing to stop her, they care nothing for you, they may claim they might but….deep down they care nothing especially that Ritsu girl, childhood friends? What kind of friends use their friends for personal amusement?" the voices asked Mio this time she listened closely no longer sure of her friendship with Yui, Mugi and especially Ritsu. "Ritsu you over did it" Yui said in a concern for Mio tone Ritsu then said in a heartfelt tone "Mio I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Mio heard this but the voices left her too unsure of her "is she _really_ sorry, some people are very convincing liars, for all you know she just saying that so you will remain wrapped around her finger" the voices told Mio. "See Mio everything is ok now" Yui said reassuringly "or is it?" asked the voices "see it wasn't a ghost on the recording" Mugi said adding on to what Yui said "really?" Mio asked in tears Yui and Ritsu giggled at how cute Mio looked right about now and said in creepy perfect unison "the power of cute compels you", later on at the hot tub that Mugi house had, "maybe your right Mugi maybe I should just relax and have fun" Mio said though she wasn't exactly sure of it "if you start having fun now, it will build up until you are no better than your _friends_ when it comes to slacking off." The voices said "and we should've had a lot more fun!" Ritsu said startling Mio because she didn't recognize her since Ritsu's bangs were covering her eyes and forehead "who are you?!" asked a scared Mio " _its Ritsu_!" Ritsu said moving her bangs up so that Mio can see her forehead "wow your bangs are long and yet they surprisingly enough they look good on you" Mugi said "ah thanks, wait what do you mean by surprisingly?" Ritsu asked, the conversation carried on for a while, before long every was in bed, everyone even got their own rooms, in Mio's room that night however…..

"WH-who's there?" Mio asked in fear as she heard noise, in her room, she could faintly see movement in the dark "Ritsu is that you?" asked Mio still scared though "no" a man's voice answered Mio was too scared to say anything at first but she knew she heard that voice before she then asked "ar-are the voice I've been hearing in my head?" "one of them, yes" the man answered "I am the other" a deep dark mechanical, and yet distinctly male voice said "Mio pulled her covers over her mouth in she now say two figures one that looked regular size for a human the other was large and bulky and it appeared to the source of the mechanical voice "we told you we would appear when the time was right" the smaller man said "wh-who are you?" Mio asked terror in her voice "I am Vamperial" the smaller answered "and I am Volcar" the big man said "WH-what do you want?" asked Mio still scared "friends, true friends" answered Darth Vamperial "unlike those cretins you call friends" Volcar said "th-they aren't that bad" Mio said nervously but she trying to defend them anyway "why do you defend them, have you already forgotten what we've told you?" asked Vamperial "no…." Mio answered without hesitation Vamperial got closer to her and put his hand on her chin his touch wasn't violent if anything it seemed reassuring she was in good hands "let me show you something, something you can do" Vamperial said "close your eyes and concentrate let go of all you know then let your fear take over" Mio though did just that she then heard whispers all over the place, one moment later Mio is feeling cold and yet stronger "what is this?" asked Mio nervously having never felt anything like it the sensation terrifying yet indescribable "it's the force you feel the dark side to be exact" Vamperial answered Mio didn't know why she agreed to take this brief lesson, and as soon as he mentioned the dark side her heart fell deep into her chest, but she couldn't help but relish in the dark side, next thing she knew her base guitar was levitating, "that is of your own doing young one" Vamperial told Mio just looked at him in awe "imagine what we could teach you" Volcar said "indeed young one, imagine what we could show you" Vamperial said his hand lifting up Mio's face so that she was staring into his eyes. Mio just stared at him she thought what she could do with this and as she did so her lovely grey eyes slowly turned into that infamous Sith yellow-gold coloring "does this power feel good?" asked Vamperial "yes…." Mio said but then she quickly broke free of his grasped shook her head and said "…no, no it doesn't, it doesn't feel good" her eyes turning back into their normal grey coloring. Vamperial and Volcar just chuckled "you've tasted the dark side already, if anyone finds out of this you will be an outcast from everyone you know" Mio didn't say a word, the two Sith then faded into the darkness "when you're ready seek us out" said Vamperial as the two evil men vanished, Mio spent the rest of the night in deep thought, no longer sure of herself or her friends, she feared what would happen if she let anyone know about this, she wasn't even sure could turn to Kenichi or his mentor Kobin-enaw for help, both out of fear what they do to her and what those two men may do to her, she eventually fell asleep but only got two hours' worth of sleep.

* * *

 **"Fear is the path that leads to the dark side, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, I sense much fear in you now" _~Yoda_ Star Wars Episode I the Phantom Menace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is the dark side stronger?**

 **No, but easily more seductive it is~Luke Skywaker and Yoda Star Wars episode V the empire strikes back**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The hover train trip home was a nice quiet one, ah who am I kidding? We all know that to be a lie, Yui and Ritsu kept getting excited by all the sites even though they just saw them while travel to Mugi's summer house, "HEY LOOK YUI A VARACTYL!" Ritsu said excitedly as she saw a rather rare site on Telos, A Varactyl, a non-native to Telos, but then again most of the planet's native species were decimated when the Sith Lord Darth Malak had the planet layed to ruins by his fleet over 300 years ago, "WOW REALLY?! WHERE?!" Yui said as she excitedly jumped out of here seat to get a glimpse, Varactyls had sort of a Komodo Dragon style body, but with the head plumage of birds in fact they were more closely related to birds than reptiles despite what their primary appearance suggested, they grew to be about the size of oh say a large horse, females had green scales and males had orange, though there have been sightings of other colored varactyl such as black, which were called cavern varactyl, "seriously what are in space are you two grade schoolers?" asked Mio who was now slightly annoyed "quick Mio take a picture, and get the varactyl in the background!" Ritsu requested but unfortunately for her they had long since passed the varactyl "Ritsu, your too late we already passed the varactyl…." Mio said sighing a little, admittedly she would've liked to gotten a picture of it, but they were moving too fast to make it possible "well that's what you get for being slow Mio" Ritsu said in a mocking tone "HEY! It's not my fault we were moving too fast." Mio said defensively she was getting slightly annoyed with Ritsu right about now, "suuuure, why not that's a good excuse for being slow" Ritsu teasingly said to Mio "oh good grief" Mio sighed, she tried to remain calm because she felt uncomfortable on the inside as though her insides were being frozen and yet as though her blood was boiling over such a small offense, "did those two…..things affect me more than I thought?" Mio asked herself in her head as she reminisced over the two Sith lords visiting that one night. From the start of the training camp to the moment they left she could feel an ice cold presence crawling up and down her spine and her skin felt like it had spiders crawling all over it, and yet that one moment those two had her taste the dark side she felt her fears go away it was an exhilarating feeling, but it was also a feeling that she both wanted and didn't want at the same time the craving she know felt scared her more than anything, and yet her fear made her crave it even more. "Hey look Mio I got snacks!" Yui giddily said handing Mio a bag of space potato chips this snapped Mio out of her train of thought "oh thanks Yui" Mio said with a slight smile as she took the bag from Yui. Mio got a quick handful then handed it back to Yui, as she munched on the chips she couldn't help but wonder what was happening to her.

Kenichi was meditating near a waterfall, as per his master's orders, "so I wonder why Kobin is having me do this?" Kenichi asked in his head, though he had a theory "maybe it's to give me an enlightened mind?" Kenichi thought, Kenichi had a lot of respect for his master those his training methods were a bit odd sometimes, such as that time Kobin had him spar against a pack of Nexu holograms, it didn't go so well, the Nexu holograms kept defeating even they though they barely touched him and well lets be frank since their holograms they couldn't really kill him either. "maybe were going fight a dangerous foe next and he wants me to be ready" Kenichi thought "hopefully it won't like be that time against that Chiss bounty hunter….I got cocky and was out cold for a week" Kenichi thought in reminiscent thought, as Kenichi was meditating he all of sudden felt what could only be described as an ice cold spike got down his back "what the?!" Kenichi asked as he jumped up he looked around then heard a man screaming off in the distance "oh that can't be good" Kenichi said he then took off in the direction of the scream, as he got closer he felt through the force what could in his mind felt like a blizzard, when he got close enough the coldness stoped but now all he could sense was…"darkness" Kenichi quietly said as he looked around, he very quickly heard what sounded like heavy breathing and what he assumed to be lips smacking, followed by the sound of something breaking, he went in the direction he heard the sound and there he saw a large cloaked figure standing over the corpse of a young adult blue skinned twilek male. The thing was licking the bone marrow out of the twilek's bones "what are you?!" Kenichi asked the being who looked up at him, there Kenichi saw what could be described as the face of a wolf looking right at him; its lips were scarred and covered in blood from its victim. The being dropped its kill and beamed at Kenichi while licking its lips "it's been so long since I tasted the flesh, and drank the marrow of a Jedi!" the creature who was Darth Zolcar said in a deep menacing mechanical voice "who are you?" Kenichi asked in a serious voice "I am Shistavanen, I am Sith, I am Darth Volcar, your death" Volcar said Kenichi was a little hesitant he only thought a few Sith in the past and each time he had his master backing him up but Kenichi took a deep breath and said "you don't scare me" Volcar just stood up and threw away his cloak, thus revealing just how truly massive he was, this caused Kenichi to take a step back "how about now?" Volcar asked his mouth didn't move when he spoke the device on his neck did all the work of talking and breathing for him, the Sith stood at least 9 feet tall, and was covered in huge muscles, he had brown fur and battle scars all over his body his throat had some kind large mechanical implant on it as the Sith took his deep heavy breath's a bar kept appearing and it went up and down as he breathed or spoke, Volcar also had some small but noticeable cybernetic implants on his arms, shoulders, chest, and torso. Kenichi said not a word he just stared at the Sith and his purely yellow eyes and occasionally flashed blood red, he took a deep breath and activated his lightsaber Volcar just laughed at Kenichi and activated his Black and red bladed lightsaber "I look forward to feasting on your corpse" Volcar said with a hideous smile. Kenichi was nervous, he could take on the common thug without a breaking a sweat as well as most assassins, bounty hunters, and soldiers he and his master ran into but enemy force users always gave him trouble needless to say he was a bit nervous, however, he just took a deep breath and clenched his teeth then charged at the Sith with his lightsaber swinging to the right, Zolcar just blocked the attack without even trying, Kenichi then swung his lightsaber to the left, followed by an attempted uppercut with his weapon but Zolcar kept blocking them all as though he was even trying "is that all you got boy?" Zolcar asked with hungry sounding growl, Kenichi then kicked Zolcar in the head but all that did was make the Sith lord laugh Kenichi then fired a powerful blast of force energy at the Sith all that did was push him back like five inches "my turn" Zolcar eagerly said, then with one powerful swing he knock Kenichi's lightsaber out of his hands, followed by a powerful punch to the gut that sent Kenichi crashing into a tree, Kenichi got up only to fall on all fours and cough blood, Zolcar then ran up to Kenichi and kicked him on the side and right back into the same tree he just crashed into a minute ago "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" was all that Kenichi could let out, he got back on his two feet only for Zolcar to punch him right dead in the left eye, Kenichi cringed in pain, Zolcar then took both of his hands and started pummeling Kenichi into the ground followed by him stomping on Kenichi's chest "y-you bas" but before Kenichi could finish Zolcar kicked him in the face, he then used the force to pull in the twilek corpse then tore off one of the twileks head tentacles, or lekku as they were called, with his mouth and began eating it "you know kid I could've have just killed you already but I am having too much fun" Zolcar said even with the mechanics you could hear, heck with it, sense the sheer sadism in his voice "nice thing about this device on my neck is I can eat my victims while talking" he continued. Zolcar then pulled a fist up in the air with the intent of continuing his assault on Kenichi; however before he could do so he sent back flying a good few feet dropping the twilek corpse in the process. Kenichi looked up to see a familiar and good face "sorry I took so long son" said master Kobin, Kenichi just chuckled "well a few minutes earlier would've of been nice" Zolcar just growled and angrily said "how dare you interrupt my kill!" he then stared at Kobin for a minute then calmed down slightly and said "well you might make a tastier meal than you pitiful padawan" Kobin just smirked and said "you will try dog boy" Zolcar let out a roar then charged with his lightsaber activated, followed by master Kobin activating his viridian green colored lightsaber this fight was much more even, Kobin just countered everything that Zolcar threw at him but Zolcar just as well countered everything that Kobin threw at him, Kobin swung left Zolcar blocked, Zolcar swung right Kobin blocked it, however after a while Kobin just blasted Zolcar with a powerful force blast and slammed him hard into a rock the cyborg Sith was now steaming with anger, meanwhile Kenichi found the strength to get up he used the force to pull his lightsaber towards him, Kenichi then leapt using the force over to his master's side and activated his lightsaber "two on one now, huh?" Zolcar angrily asked the Sith realized that chances were they would begin to overwhelm him, not wanting to chance it Zolcar reluctantly and grudgingly took off in retreat but not before saying "another day, Jedi filth!" and he said it with enough rage that you didn't need to be force sensitive to feel it, "wait here" Kobin told Kenichi as he made chase "but master…..ow' Kenichi was still sore from the brutal beat down that Zolcar gave him "wait until your injuries heal, young one" Kobin telepathically told Kenichi, Kenichi wasn't happy about it but he heeded his master's orders, a brief chase through the woods later Kobin headed back to Kenichi when he realized that Zolcar had escaped him "blasted Sith, he must have been the dark presence I sensed on this planet" Kobin murmured in frustration to himself, as soon as he got back to Kenichi his apprentice immediately "so how did it go?" the poor teen had a black and bruises all over his body no thanks to Zolcar it was a miracle none of his bones were broken. "That depends, do you see a Sith with me?" Kobin asked "no" Kenichi sighed "there's your answer son, that blasted Shistavanen managed to escape me" Kobin said mildly irritated "what's a Shistavanen anyway, I never heard or seen that race before today?" asked Kenichi. Kobin just smiled and answered "they are a solitary race that normally favor living on their home planet of Uvena Prime as opposed to traveling to other parts of the galaxy save a select few members, and their descendants who were willing to explore the galaxy, they are famed for their incredibly senses, namely hearing and smell, and for being master trackers" "they sound incredible" Kenichi said in legitimate surprise "yep, that brute though was huge most Shistavanen stop growing at five feet tall" Kobin said as he brought out a medical kit to aid his apprentices injuries "wow, that's definitely a big difference" Kenichi said as his master began treating his wounds, the medicine stun but no wear near as badly as when Volcar started pulverizing him "did that Sith tell you his name?' asked Kobin "yeah he did actually, he said it was Darth Zolcar" Kenichi answered, Kobins eyes widened " _Zolcar_?!" Kobin asked in disbelief "yeah do you know, ow, him master?" asked Kenichi "I know of him, but I didn't realize that he was a Shistavanen though, I can tell you this much he and one other Sith named Darth Vamperial are supposed to be dead" Kobin asked his voice full of concern "supposed to be dead?!" asked Kenichi in surprise his master just nodded his head "from what I understand they got caught in their flagship's explosion during the sacking of Coruscant" Kobin said growing more worried, "I must inform Master Satele of this as soon as possible" Kobin continued "how bad are these two master?" Kenichi asked he had never seen his master so worried before "let's just say they once tried to form an army by kidnapping teens and young children, both force-sensitive and non-force-sensitive, and corrupting them" Kobin said in a depressed tone "many youth died because of those two, usually in horrific, and unnatural fashions" Kobin finished Kenichi couldn't help but feel a deathly cold shiver going down his spine, just hearing what these two Sith did made him sick to his stomach "th-that's horrible" Kenichi said in disgust "you have no idea son" Kobin said, after finishing treating Kenichi's injuries the two Jedi made their way to the nearest city and then to the nearest Republic to use its terminal to inform Satele of their findings, "greetings master Kobin" Satele said as she answered the Holocommunicator, Satele Shan was the grand master of the Jedi order she looked fairly young for a woman in her 50s and wore her black hair in a ponytail, "master I got news…." Kobin said in a professional tone after telling Satele what happened the Jedi master got quiet, very quiet, for a moment or two she then said in a concerned but professional tone 'this…..is truly concerning if those two have returned…who knows what they'll do" "agreed master, what should we do" Kobin asked "there is a war going on, and most Jedi are busy defending the Republic, I am afraid it is up to you two to keep the planet, and bring those two to justice" Satele answered she was not happy about leaving only two Jedi in charge of such a dangerous assignment "very well master, it will be done" master Kobin said, "excuse can I ask you something master?" asked Kenichi "you may" Satele kindly said Kenichi took a deep breathe then asked "I know that Zolcar is a Shitavanen but what is Vamperial? I wish to be ready just in case" Satele just smiled and answered "you are wise to choose to be informed of such dangerous foes, Darth Vamperial is an Anzati, one of the most dangerous and elusive races in the galaxy" "why is that?" asked Kenichi to which his master answered "they prey on other sentient beings, they literally liquefy ones brains into a soup then drink it, and they can heal from most any injury, not to mention they live for an incredibly long time" "wow, good to know" Kenichi said "there is one more thing you need know young one, no one knows what Darth Vamperial looks like let alone his skills as a fighter and that is what truly makes him all the more terrifying" Satele said warning Kenichi, Kenichi just gulped and nervously said "th-thank you master" "welcome, and do not let your fear control you, for that is what will give them over you" Satele said as she ended the transmission "first things, first" Kobin said he then warned the Republic base of what was going on, the Republic wasn't able to send in more help so it was all the more imperative that they be ready with what forces they do have.

Zolcar appeared behind Vamperial "I fear our presence here will be known soon enough" Zolcar said to Vamperial he expected to be punished by Vamperial but much to his surprise Vamperial said "not too worry, our time here is almost done anyway" the Sith lord was a smug as one could get "know then, are you hungry cause I just finished drinking the soup from these delicious fools" Vamperial said pointing at the corpses of nine people most of them adults but there were two children and a teen in the mix Zolcar drooled and said "don't mind if I do" he then began to feast on the corpses, in truth these two Sith hated each other but their alliance has proven quite beneficial over the years.

So it was time for the light music club to go back to school but shortly after arriving Yui's childhood friend Nodoka Manabe, a girl with short brown hair and glasses, had bad news for the club "you guys aren't recognized as an official club" she said maturely it was actually hard to believe she and Yui were childhood friends because Yui was a ditz and Nodoka was anything but a ditz though both did have a heart as pure as snow "what?! What do you mean?" asked Ritsu demandingly "well there is absolutely no record of you turning in a club activation sheet" Nodoka calmly told the club president, although to be fair she so didn't deserve that position it should've been given to someone responsible but unfortunately when reviving the club she kind of named herself that dead on the spot, "well it's the first time I had ever heard of it" Ritsu said "that's a damn lie Ritsu!" Mio angrily said, interestingly as she vented out her anger a chair began levitating within the room they were in but no one noticed "oh….haha…yeah that's right it was before summer break" Ritsu nervously said, she was given the application to sign a while ago but Mugi brought sweets and well she got distracted "my bad…..hahaha" Ritsu apologetically said Mio clobbered her on the head "I knew it your insistence of goofing all the time….. ** _RITSU…..AAARGH!_** " Mio growled as she let out her anger more objects began levitating in the room, however not enough for anyone to notice, Mio's hand had smalls bolts of electricity appearing around it somehow this also went about unnoticed, "its ok I'll just give you another application for you to sign" Nodoka said as she wanted Ritsu another application Mio calmed down, as she did so everything that was levitating in the room fell back down which everyone did notice "what was that?" asked Mio startled by the sound of objects falling "not sure" Nodoka said as she looked around the room however she saw nothing out of the ordinary and brushed it off. After getting through the signing process of the application the realized they didn't have an advisor for their which was required to make it official, after poking around for a bit they were able to convince the teacher Sawako Yamanaka, though it involved lots of begging and a little bit of black male over her past as a heavy metal artist in a past life of the light music club, the band being named Death Devaronian. Mio went home to write lyrics for the band's first song and along the way she ran into Kenichi "oh Mio what's up?" Kenichi asked to which Mio who was initially fluster answered "oh I-I am just going to write a song for…." She interrupted herself when she saw Kenichi's black eye "what happened?' she asked worriedly Kenichi just chuckled weakly and said" "well I had to deal with a Sith named Darth Zolcar, I was fortunate" Mio cusped her mouth "oh my are you all right?" she asked to which Kenichi replied "oh I am just fine" "oh that's good" Mio sighed "if you got time to kill there is this restaurant here I was wanting to check if you wish to accompany me" Kenichi said blushing slightly, Mio paused for a moment then while nodding said "sure, why not I got time to kill" she never had any male friends but decided to give him a chance it wound up being a good time they had Bantha steak that proved to be quite delicious skipped stone into a nearby river, Ritsu was eavesdropping on all of this and got a little jealous and concerned that Mio whom she saw as a sister and her best friend would wind up spending more time with this Jedi than her, attachments weren't allowed in the Jedi order everyone knew this so she wasn't too terribly concerned about them getting into a relationship but still she couldn't help but worry. So while the two were just walking by the riverside she snuck up behind and said ' ** _BOO_**!" rather dramatically thus startling Mio pretty badly, "sheesh Ritsu!" Mio said still a little shaken Kenichi just laughed "I'm sorry but _that_ was a little funny, so sorry" Mio just sighed "forgiven" while shaking her head "by the way Mio aren't supposed to be writing us a song?" asked Ritsu. Mio just sighed "might as well, see ya Kenichi" Mio said to which Kenichi said "you to" Mio then went straight home, "I can't help but sense a tinge of jealousy in you Ritsu, afraid that Mio will spend more time with me than with you?" Kenichi asked, Ritsu turned around in surprise "N-no" Ritsu said trying to \defend herself but almost immediately she realized how futile it is to lie to a Jedi "how can you tell?" Ritsu asked with a heavy sigh "well, being a Jedi does give one some rather impressive abilities" Kenichi answered "it's just I've known Mio since we were little and I always have seen her as family almost, I don't want that to end" Ritsu said in a sincere tone "oh Ritsu, if that is the case you have nothing to fear from me, I couldn't take away such a bond of friendship even if I wanted to, but there one thing you should know there will come a time when you should choose between doing what makes _her_ happy and _you_ happy, and if you deny her, her own happiness then you have been a poor friend indeed" Kenichi told her this actually seemed to affect Ritsu somewhat "I will think about what you have said, I also got to go home now" Ritsu said slowly and in deep thought "ok see ya" Kenichi said he then continued on his way. That night Mio struggled to come up with a good song after brainstorming for a bit, she came up with a song though Ritsu and Yamanaka found it a bit too sickly sweet for their taste at first but changed their minds almost instantly too avoid hurting her feelings, Yui was elected to be the head singer of the band, though she had to beg Ritsu a little bit, at first Yamanaka had to train to sing and play her guitar at the same time but that resulted in her losing her singing voice for the time being, resulting in poor Mio in having to sing at the festival that's was when the voices of Zolcar and Vamperial came back "are you sure you're not ready yet?" the two asked her she tried but failed to repress them.

When the festival came Mio spent a good hour in the music room preparing herself for it both emotionally and mentally, after a while she took a walk outside and ran into Kenichi she quickly told him about what was going on with the club "don't worry Mio just believe in yourself and you'll do fine" Kenichi told her "thanks" Mio said with a slight blush "by the way what are you doing here"?" Mio asked "oh just exploring, a Jedi's duty of protecting others is _never_ done" Kenichi answered without hesitation "well if your still here, are you going to watch the show" Mio asked nervously Kenichi just chuckled "I'll try" Mio then went back to the club room, unfortunately for Mio despite performing well at the festival, she tripped and the skirt on the stage outfit she was wearing flipped over revealing her striped panties much to her horror, made worse by someone taking a picture of it, she went calmly back into the club room changed into her school uniform, then had an emotional breakdown she cried up a storm out of the sheer humiliation she suffered, and was in such pain from her humiliation that Kenichi felt from outside of the school "poor Mio" Kenichi said he had gotten lucky to see her show, and when she tripped, he couldn't help but feel bad for her since he sensed her pain the 2nd it happened. He tried to cheer her up when she walked of the school but his words fell on deaf ears, all but this last sentence "if you need me I'll help you" he told Mio who turned and emotionally said "thanks, but I don't think you can" the next day she was still having a breakdown, that only got worse on the inside when she found out her performance and subsequent panty shot got her a fan base then the voices came to her "see no one cares about you, to those fan club girls your nothing more than a mere idol, a sex object that they can aspire to become, we think your ready now, seek us out" "uh Mio time to practice" Ritsu said to her to which Mio slowly stood up and in an eerily calm fashion said "well ok Ritsu" "uh Mio are you ok" Mugi asked in a concerned tone "just fine Mugi, just fine" Mio said her tone sounding very disturbing after practice her friends followed at first but when it became apparent she was just heading home they left, but that night Mio walked outside her house in the dark, she walked into the woods alone, she looked around, fell into a field position and cried, then two shadowy humanoids came "ready?" the voice of Vamperial asked to which Mio looked up, and then everything went dark…..

* * *

 **did Mio give in to the dark side? find out later on in this story**

 **and as always leave a feedback even if its constructive criticism**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Time went on, THE GIRLS MET UP WITH Kenichi and his master on a couple of occasions they had a lot of fun hanging out with them mostly Kenichi but unfortunately for them the two Jedi were almost always busy doing something so they weren't able to hang out long, and after winter break the girls went into their next year of high school, but the first thing they did the day before they went back to high school was joining Yui in checking up on her sister Ui to see what high school she had gotten into, Ui paused for a moment as she stared at the holo-board and after a short period of time she smiled, Yui who was concerned whether or not her little sister would get into the same school as her was pretty much freaking out, though no one seemed to notice except for Yui's friends and her sister, Kenichi was also there though in his case he was just walking by, his master was apparently doing business with some shady figures, most likely trying to find out some information on the Sith on the planet, "they're obviously hanging low, I doubt they would talk to some petty criminals" Kenichi thought to himself, he then noticed Yui "I wonder what's going there?" Kenichi asked in his head, though he wasn't sincere with the question he already knew that they were just checking out too see who was going into what high school "must be someone they know, their already in high school….why did I just point out the obvious?" Kenichi asked himself in his head, back over to Yui and Ui "was your name there?" Yui asked nervously she really wanted her younger sister to be in the same school as her "poor girls a bundle of nerves" Kenichi chuckled, sure he wasn't able to hear what was going but judging by the body movement and the fact he could more or less sense their emotions, most of the time anyway, "what's the matter sis? Why are you so nervous" Ui sweetly asked Yui "because!' Yui said in a nervous yet excited tone Ui just smiled and said "don't worry sis my name was there I passed" Ui said gleefully "really?!" Yui excitedly asked "now t _hat_ was a burst of joy" Kenichi said with a look of surprise, mainly because even though he met up with Yui a few times she always caught him off guard with her motions of either extreme happiness or sadness "well at least I can safely say she isn't bipolar….but then again with her I don't think she _knows_ what anger is" Kenichi thought to himself, Yui then gave her sister a big hug "uh sis I really can't breathe" Ui said slightly short of breath from Yui's hug "man there is a lot of love between those" Kenichi said in his head, Mio and the others came up and congratulated Ui on making it into their school, "ah what bliss" Kenichi said. As he was admiring their happiness a very young looking teen accidently bumped into him "oh so sorry" the young girl asked "oh no worries" Kenichi said, he then stared at the young girl for a second then asked "uh do you happen to have a sister?" Kenichi asked "no why?' the young girl asked "oh no reason, you kind of look like someone I know" Kenichi said, the girl had a pair of long ponytails, brown eyes, and somehow he didn't know why but she reminded him of a cat, and he was pretty certain she wasn't Cathar because well she was still human looking enough to avoid being described as one. The young girl then walked up to the holo-board and said "there it is". Kenichi got up to walk away only to catch the eyes of Mio and her friends 'oh hi Kenichi" Mio said Kenichi turned around and said "hi right back at them "so your Kenichi?" Ui asked as she stared at him slowly admiring him "yep, and let me guess you Yui's younger sister? Kenichi responded "how did you know?" Ui asked the two have never met beforehand "well for starts I saw you and Yui checking out the holo-board over there" Kenichi answered "oh" was all that Ui could say "yeah she going to the same school as us" Yui excitedly said Kenichi just chuckled "good to know, there's a lot of love between you two isn't there?" "Well we are family" Ui said happily. Kenichi looked over at Mio, while he was glad to see her something seemed off; she was calm but felt like as though she had no other emotions she seemed to be repressing them the other ones, "so Mio how have you been?" Kenichi asked, hiding his concern, "oh just fine" Mio answered with a smile, Kenichi could sense that her happiness was legitimate, but still something felt wrong. "So what did you girls do with you winter break?" Kenichi asked "well we had a party for the holidays" Yui said happily "oh very nice, wait was that the one you tried inviting me to?" Kenichi asked, they tried getting him to join a party once but unfortunately the life of a Jedi is _not_ an easy one "yep, you missed out on one heck of a blast" Ritsu said energetically "yeah well sorry I missed it, but being a Jedi…leaves very little room for some free time" Kenichi said he was a little sad that he missed out on it but he was happy about being a Jedi nonetheless "yeah we understand" Mugi said, "we had a gift exchange, a talent show, delicious food…..oh man you should've been there" Ritsu said excitedly "uh guys don't you think…" Mio said trying to defend Kenichi but he just put his hand on her shoulder and said "its ok, I don't mind let them have their fun".

Well with the talent show, I did an air guitar, Ritsu did air drums, Mugi did impressions, Ui did a ventriloquist puppet show" Yui began excitedly saying "yeah even our teacher Yamanaka showed…even though she wasn't invited heck I don't even know how she got into Yui's house let alone find it" Ritsu said she started out as excited then started sounding puzzled as she finished her sentence. "Hmm sounds like this Yamanaka might be a little nuts" Kenichi said "actually she acts nice most of the time" Mio said "but you're not off, she does have a psycho side, for a lack of a better word to describe her" Ritsu said. Meanwhile at Yamanaka's house "why do I have this feeling I was just insulted?" Yamanaka asked, and now back over to the group "ok I'll take your word on it" Kenichi said fairly amused, after a few moments of hanging out the group went their separate ways. Now on to the girls first day of their next year at high school, they were checking out a board to see what classes they got into "now let's see here" Yui said as she stared at the point slowly reading the names to see what class she would be at "ah there I am" Yui said as she spotted her name "so 2nd year class 15" Yui said calmly "hey same here!" Mugi said excitedly "no way me too!" Ritsu said excitedly "no way that's greeeeat!" Yui said her excitement managing to overshadow her friends "what about you Mio?" Ritsu asked "class one…." Mio said quite calmly, her friends said not a word and just put on disappointed looks, "so what is with those looks?" Mio asked a little embarrassed for some unknown reason "if you ever get lonely, just come over and visit whenever you want" Ritsu said crying a little, though chances were she was just being dramatic "what am I, a grade schooler?" Mio asked with a mocking tone "are _you_ going to be ok away from?! HAH! You won't be able to curve off my homework, heck; you won't be able to torment me!" Mio said still mockingly "oh you don't need worry about me I will have Mugi here to help me out" Ritsu said getting over her dramatic fake sadness; she also apparently didn't hear that last part, Mio just scoffed at her. "Hello everyone" the voice Ui said they all turned to face her "a very good morning" Ui said politely looking quite good in her school uniform "OH the uniform looks great on you" Ritsu said complimenting her "you look so innocent" Mugi added on "you really think so?" Ui asked sweetly, she then looked over Yui and said "hey sis you got some major bed head" she then whipped out a brush from her and began coming Yui's hair "I didn't have time to brush it this morning" Yui said slightly embarrassed "well let's try to start getting early from now on" Ui said to which her sister agreed "ya know you two would probably be better off switching ages with each other" Ritsu teasingly said Ui just giggled and said "yeah we get that, _a lot_." The bell then rang for first period "oh well see you later" Ui said as she headed off for class "hey look class 15 is up on the third floor" Yui said "that's right" Mugi said still sounding sweet "it's like we are literally upperclassmen, see ya latter you class one floor one student you" Ritsu mockingly said to Mio who then responded in a way that surprised Ritsu "yeah, yeah see you later Ritsu" "ah I was hoping for some kind of comeback" Ritsu said as she went up the stairs 'we'll see you after break" Mugi said shortly after the girls went upstairs Mio turned around and started walking to her class a dark aura surrounded her "good riddance" she said under her breath. The aura remained until she got into her class then it disappeared, she got into her seat looked around then thought to herself "no one I recognize in this class, too bad, so sad, I don't care" "oh Mio" a familiar voice said Mio then looked up and saw Nodoka "glad to see you, and here I was worried that I wouldn't know any one when I was put in a different class than Yui" Nodoka said calmly but happily Mio just smiled "here's to a good year together" Nodoka said "same here" Mio said sounding legitimately happy, but Nodoka could tell that something was off "um are you ok?" Nodoka asked with concern, Mio just smirked "I am just fine, thank you for asking" she said sounding sincere and yet Nodoka could tell that something wasn't right with her she just didn't know what "well I'll just leave you be, but if you need any help I am right here for you" Nodoka said "thank you" was all that Mio said, Nodoka then left for her seat, she knew something was wrong she just didn't know what, meanwhile Mio was just seating quietly at her desk as a disturbing smile came across her face.

Two days later, "SIR, SOMEONE IS INFILTRATING THE BASE!" a Republic soldier said, the sergeant in charge heard this a quickly went to check the monitors, "I see soldier" the sergeant said as he saw a video feed of a heavily cloaked humanoid figure walking down the halls of the base "sound the alarm, we got an intruder" the sergeant said. As the alarms blared the figure just walked slowly to a pair of doors "HALT!" a Republic soldier said as he readied his blaster rifle at the figure, the figure turned around slowly revealing his or her black metal mask which had a hood over it, the being said not a word and slowly whipped what at first appeared to be a small metal bar of some kind, only at first, a red light came from the object which caused the soldier to turn pale briefly, he quickly regained his cool then opened fire, the figure just deflect all of his blaster bolts then sent him flying across the room with the force "SITH! WE GOT A SITH ON THE BASE!" the sergeant yelled into his mic to warn the soldiers at the base, the Sith then turned to face the doors and with a wave of his or her hand opened the doors, the Sith then walked into a room which was full of explosives and ship power cells, after pausing for a moment the Sith walked out of the room, then as a bunch of soldiers were about to close in on his or her area, the Sith vanished "keep your eyes and ears peeled" the sergeant said to his men, he knew that some force-users can make themselves invisible but after a few hours he had to call off his men after it turned out the Sith escaped "I don't know who that was, but he or she knew what he or she was doing" the sergeant said, the following morning the sergeant had his men check the room that the Sith was in only to discover that the men who were sent to guard the room were knocked out cold and the droids destroyed, after running into the room the sergeant was shocked to discover that the room was completely empty "impossible" "he said in shock, he then got a droid to check the video feed, they saw nothing but he and his men were quick to find out one thing the video feed had been tampered with and whatever was shown before was long gone. The sergeant then brought in a group of Jedi including Kenichi and Kobin-enaw, to see if they couldn't find any clues, and indeed they were "two things sergeant" one of the Jedi said "one did you know about these tunnels?" the Jedi then asked, the sergeant was in shock "n-no I didn't" was all he could say, the Jedi then showed him a small disc shaped device "second we found this" the Jedi said as she showed him the device "a tracking device?!" the sergeant said in surprise "yes, whoever did this has been planning this for a while" the Jedi said, and sure enough following the tunnel network they discovered it went all over the base "how did we _not_ pick this up?!" the sergeant asked angrily, "I fear you may have traitor in your ranks" Kobin said the sergeant said not a word and began investigating, only to turn up with nothing "what could whoever did this want with all those explosives and power cells?" a soldier asked to which the sergeant said "nothing good that is all I can say".

That same day, the girls were getting ready to greet the new students at their school and to recruit some new members for their club, as the walked down the hall, they saw that the halls were packed full of students from various other clubs trying to recruit new members, "wow the halls are jammed packed already!" Yui said in awe "my, oh my there certainly are a lot of recruiting options" Mugi said "well don't _ever_ underestimate the light music club" Ritsu said with a slight glare "why not? It's not like it's much of a club" Mio said "well shut up, Mio! We are trying to recruit new members!" Ritsu said angrily, Mio just smirked "your right Ritsu, I shouldn't make fun of the club, but then again it's not like it is not like it's a major feat making fun of it" Mio said mockingly, Ritsu just ignored her then asked while gritting her teeth "any who did you make the fliers?" "why yes I did, I kind of just threw this together" Mio said while handing Ritsu the fliers, which were simply stars, rainbows and the words _come join the light music club_ written in gold. Ritsu wasn't impressed "yeah kind of is right" she said, but Mio just sighed "well no one is perfect Ritsu", "yeah well your fliers lack any selling points" Ritsu said "selling points? This pitiful excuse for a club **has** selling point?" Mio asked "wow! Why are you being so mean Mio?" asked Yui in a worried tone, "I'm just letting out my thoughts" Mio said calmly, "Well stop it!" Ritsu said. "Very well" Mio said with a sigh, "well she did make one good pint, what are our selling points?" Mugi asked, Ritsu thought for a second then answered "something like, come join the light music club, where you get to eat all the sweets you want AND get to sleep!" , "that sounds great!" Yui said excitedly, if she weren't already a member there was no doubt she would've joined dead on the spot, "no, no it doesn't, it sounds more like a desperate plea, to get new members" Mio said she now sounded slightly annoyed but it was subtle "well do _you_ have _any_ ideas?" Ritsu asked she then continued by saying "because they it is right now, it doesn't have **_any_** impact!" Ritsu said trying to sound like a leader "we could always get rid of the incompetent club president" Mio thought to herself, Yamanaka then showed up and put her hand on Ritsu's shoulder who then looked up at her "if it doesn't have any impact, we will just give it some" Yamanaka said with a confident smile "oh joy, _now this is going to be fun_ , while you're at why don't you strip us naked, pour meat juice on us then take us to a Nexu petting zoo?" Mio asked in her head about whatever it was that Yamanaka was going to have them do. One split second later the group were dressed in animal costumes handing out fliers "we are the light music club" Mio said sounding a little embarrassed that she was dressed up like a space pirate space fox , made worse by that redundancy in that name, however in her head she was saying "curse that hag", "we are holding auditions for new students, please come on and join" Mugi said sounding quite enthusiastic, she was trying to create a friendly tone to recruit new students, she was dressed as a purple space rabbit, though too be fair she looked more like a purple bear with rabbit ears, "if you're interested come joins us in the music room!" Ritsu said dressed as a space bear in a top hat, also sounding enthusiastic while trying to recruit new members, finally Yui who was dressed as a yellow space chicken-duck, no one could make up their minds about what she was, was excitedly saying "there are lots and lots of yummy snacks in our club!" a millisecond later "uh Mio" she said now sounding concerned "what is it?" Mio asked with a sigh, she did sound startled at first but it sounded forced, "it's doing the opposite of what we want" Yui said as the students just stared in nervous awe, heck one of them shrieked at seeing the costumes, "yep, I noticed that too" Mio said not sounding surprised, Ui came walking by wondering with a nameless friend wondering about what clubs they should join Yui called out her sister, unfortunately her costume wound up scaring her off instead, a pair of new students saw this and wondered what was going on, Mio took the opportunity to walk up them and hand a flier to them, though her costume startled them at first "we're the light music club, if you're interested come check us out on the thirtieth floor after school" Mio said as she handed a flier to one of the girls "us sure" the girl who received the flier said with a nervous unsure tone. "You know you shouldn't run at people like that!" Mio said scolding Yui "yeah I know, I'm sorry" Yui said she was out of breath from running at her sister "not that it matters this club is doomed to die" Mio thought to herself "man it's hot in here" Ritsu said about being in her costume "I think it's fun, like we are doing a part time job" Mugi said excitedly "you sure seem to like working Mugi" Yui said. After getting back to the club room the girls took off the costumes "where did Yamanaka get these anyway?" Mio asked "I think she said she got them from a closed down pizzeria" Mugi said "a shame after all that sweating, we hardly have any takers" Yui said sounding quite disappointed "we will have to get some recruits at today's performance1" Ritsu said reassuringly "your right" Mugi said gleefully "whatever it's not like this club, is worthwhile anyway" Mio thought to herself, "excuse me girls but I got these for your show" Yamanaka said eagerly while holding up a maid themed costume "what do you think we are dolls that you can dress up whenever you want?!" Mio asked in her head about Yamanaka "yeah well after noon classed are starting" Ritsu said sounding annoyed, later that day, Ui and another girl named Jun came to visit the club only to be shocked by the girls wearing maid outfits "uh sis?" was all that Ui could say at seeing her in such an outfit "oh Ui! Are you planning to join the light music club?" Ritsu asked "wait why are you guys dressed up?" Ui asked only to be cut off by Yamanaka running at Mach 5 "EXCUSE ME, PARDON ME" she said as took off dragging Mio along with her who could only scream " **HELP ME**!" as she was being drugged off by Yamanaka to be forced into a maid outfit, along the way they almost crashed into a couple of new girls one of whom began thinking about checking out the club room, "ever since the holidays, it's like Yamanaka has gotten totally addicted to putting us in different costumes" Yui said, it was a long story, "ah I see, oh and by the way this is my older sister Yui" Ui said introducing her sister to Jun "hi I'm Yui Hirasawa if you'll wait a moment I will get you some nice tasty tea" Yui said, though she proved to be such a klutz with the tea set that her sister had to take over before she made a mess, "this is Ritsu" Ui said introducing Ritsu "hi there I am the club president Ritsu Tainaka" Ritsu said trying to sound professional "wow she seems really cool" Jun said, though Nodoka walked in and scolded Ritsu for forgetting to bring in the application for the band to play at the school, yet again "and this Mugi" Ui said introducing Mugi "a pleasure to meet you sorry for all the drama" Mugi said "you too" Jun said "wow she seems really nice" Jun whispered to Ui, though a minute later everyone watched in amusement as Nodoka tore into Ritsu for her lazy slacker attitude and for wearing the silly maid outfits, "and last is…." Ui began to say she looked around for Mio but didn't see her until she walked into the club room surprisingly not in the maid outfit that Yamanaka tried to put her in "oh there she, her name is Mio, she gets embarrassed really easily" Ui said as Mio walked in the room Mio then said "hi" to Jun "hey Mio how did you get Yamanaka to not put you in the maid outfit?" Ritsu asked, "She actually listened to reason" Mio said, Yamanaka then groggily walked into the club room "uh miss Yamanaka are you alright?" asked Yui worried "yeah, but some reason I had trouble breathing next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back, I was still conscious though but I don't really remember anything else" Yamanaka said "maybe you should go to a doctor" Mugi said "I probably will" Yamanaka said, but she quickly regained her composure when she saw Jun and Ui then walked over to them trying to put one of them in a maid outfit, they politely turned her down. She then tried to put Mio in one again but very quickly changed her mind and stared at her eyes "what is it?" Mio asked "n-nothing it was nothing, I thought I saw something that is all" Yamanaka said she then walked out of the clubroom "I wonder what that was about?" Ritsu asked "who knows Ritsu" Mio said.

Their performance was great and they got a new member named Azusa who Ritsu tackled out of sheer joy, but all was not happy. That evening at a college a young college girl with light brown hair and eyes was walking around when all of a sudden she goes flying right into a large water fountain first crashing into the stone that made up the fountain then falling into the water, while in pain she quickly got up and looked around "what was-" but before she could finish her thought she was lifter up into the air, she found herself unable to breath as though someone was choking her, she put her hands on her neck instinctively as though she was trying to her attackers hands off her throat, but there was no one nearby, she then was thrown right back into the fountain hard, this time it felt like she broke some ribs she slowly got up, fought off the pain and ran the best she could, she could her what sounded like a machine humming, after running a for a while she turned around and saw nothing she calmed down caught her breath then went to get help, only to hear some more machine humming, followed by pain in the left arm. She screamed in pain then looked at her arm only to realize it was gone "Megumi Sokabe….' A distinctly female but clearly disguised voice said "prepare for your end" the voice then said as Megumi's entire body began feeling like it was being fired, but as quickly as the attack started it stopped " ** _ENOUGH_** " another voice said, Megumi weakly looked up and saw a young teenage boy Jedi with his lightsaber out ready for a fight "who are you?" the Jedi who was Kenichi asked "my masters call me Darth Phobian" the figure answered.

* * *

 **a new player has arrived, see ya all next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kenichi Sakaki and Darth Phobian were staring each other down, "so handsome, what brings _you_ to this neighborhood?" Phobian asked her voice was distinctly female but the voice modulator on her helmet did a good job disguising it nonetheless, "well besides being flirted with by a Sith lord, I was just minding my own business" Kenichi said in truth he and his master were literally wandering around the planet aimlessly, looking for clues as to what was going on with Zolcar and Vamperius,"very interesting hot stuff" Phobian said "so are you going to tell me what _you_ did with the power cells and explosive you stole from that Republic base?" Kenichi sternly asked "actually, I don't know, my masters were the ones who stole them, I just gave them the exact location of the room with the explosives and power cells in them" Phobian said it was difficult to interpret her sincerity with that mask on. Megumi weakly began to crawl away but Phobian just shot her with force lightning "leave her be" Kenichi demanded Phobian just stared at him "she deserves this after what she did" Phobian said "why? What did she do?" asked Kenichi who was baffled by Phobian's intentions "I am not telling you" Phobian said "nonetheless leave her be, if you wish to attack someone then come face me!" Kenichi said as he whipped out his lightsaber Phobian just sighed then said "well I guess I _can_ let her go, she can just suffer" and true to her word she allowed Megumi Sokabe to get up and leave "why are you doing this?" Megumi asked "I have my reasons" Phobian said angrily "now then handsome, how about we don't fight? We could probably make an excellent team" Phobian said trying to get Kenichi to join her "nah, how about you leave the Sith and join us Jedi?" Kenichi asked he saw this as a perfect opportunity to get someone to leave the dark side, he had tried before but said Sith was too messed up to listen to reason, Phobian said not a word at first but she took a deep breath and activated her lightsaber "through the dark side I have gained, a strength far greater than I have ever on my own, so thanks for the offer but I'll pass" she said Kenichi sensed a great deal of uncertainty in her, he also sensed a lot of sadness, distrust, anger, and fear in her but no hate. Kenichi reluctantly activated his lightsaber and then entered a defensive pose "I sense much pain in you, but if I must defend myself I will, I believe people can change and you are no different" Kenichi said, Phobian just got ready to attack then said "don't hold your breath" the battle began, and Kenichi was quick to gain the upper hand a few slashes to the left and right and Phobian, despite blocking his attacks, quickly lost her balanced it was very obvious that she was inexperienced this didn't skip Kenichi's notice "uh, you do realize there is a huge experience gap between us, right? No offense" Kenichi asked "s-so what?" Phobian asked you didn't need to be force-sensitive to sense her fear, "I can still crush you, my po-" but before Phobian could finish her sentence Kenichi had her sent flying using the power of the force she landed a good 20 feet away from their original location skidding and rolling all the way. All Phobian could say was "ow" she got up and dusted herself off "is that all you got?" she asked trying to sound tough, but she wasn't fooling anyone Kenichi could tell that she was struggling to stand at this point "oh come now, you know you can't win and I would rather not kill whether it's by accident or not" Kenichi said in a sincere tone, he was able to sense the good in her but it was imprisoned by her fear and rage, Phobian started walking towards Kenichi however her movement was clumsy on account of her injuries "pass, but you know what? If you join me and my masters I have absolutely no doubt we will make for an awesome team!" Phobian said Kenichi could sense her sincerity "why do you want me to join? Don't Sith hate Jedi?" Kenichi asked he wasn't even going to consider joining the Sith but at the same time he wanted to know why she was trying so hard to get him to join the Sith.

"Well you have great potential as a warrior" Phobian said of course getting curb-stomped all over the place probably helped her decision, "again, with all due respect, I'll pass but hey I can sense the good in you, why waste your potential with the Sith?" Kenichi asked, Phobian just paused for a moment first Kenichi sensed sadness but then she took a deep breath and all that sadness got mixed in with an equal amount of anger " ** _YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND!"_** Phobian shrieked her voice even through that voice modulator was a painful combination of sheer sadness and anger, "Phobian….." Kenichi said quite calmly, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her for same reason, he knew not what happened to her nor what was going on in her head, but he could sense without using the power of the force that she was in seriously confused and in serious pain, however before he could say anything else she charged at him and began attacking with a fury strong enough to, at least temporarily, close the gap between their skill levels "whoa nelly!" Kenichi said as he deflected her barrage of attacks, how she gained such a burst in energy was unknown to him but he wasn't going to let her win either. The two charged up a powerful kinetic burst attack which when it collided managed to send the two force users across the park grounds they were fighting in. Phobian then tried to leap on Kenichi but he simply put out his hand and while using the power of the force sent her flying again, this time she crashed into a tree, _hard_ , Phobian laid motionlessly on the ground for a good minute "uh, sorry about that are you ok?" Kenichi asked, Phobian then got up albeit slowly cringing in pain the whole time, looked at Kenichi who in return noticed her helmet was cracked, Phobian just stared at Kenichi then she turned around then started running, if you could call it that, her movement was clumsy, you could tell she was in serious pain from a mile away "wait!" Kenichi yelled as he chased after her but Phobian just used the force to throw trees and rocks at him he dodged them all, she then fired force lightning at him which he deflected with his lightsaber, she finally lost him after she chopped down some trees with her lightsaber then used the force to throw them both at him "blast it!" Kenichi yelled in frustration he then turned and went to check on Megumi Sokabe who was hiding under a park desk "are you all right miss?" Kenichi asked as he helped her up "yeah" Megumi said while breathing hard "let's get you to a doctor ASAP" Kenichi said "agreed" Megumi said with a weak chuckle "do you know why she attacked me?" she asked, but Kenichi had no answer all he could say was "no offense but I thought you would know" "I don't" Megumi sadly said. After getting her to a doctor Kenichi called his master and informed him of what happened "odd, most Sith are insane however…..but keep an eye out for this Darth Phobian girl….we'll send some Jedi to watch her victim from the shadows to keep her safe" Kobin said Kenichi nodded and then left for his next destination.

The next morning, "oh my, Mio are you ok, what happened?" Yui asked as soon as Mio walked into the clubroom "uh what?" Mio asked "you're limping" Yui said very worried "oh nothing I just sprained my ankle pretty good this morning I'll be fine" Mio answered without hesitation and with a sweet smile. "Are you sure?" Mugi asked "positive" Mio answered with a smile and a positive attitude. "Well all right if you sure" Mugi said, band practice actually went by smoothly, or rather _their_ standards of smoothly, Yui and Ritsu got tired after about ten minutes of warm-up practice and Mugi made everyone tea, just in time for their new member Azusa to walk into the clubroom, who was eager to practice, "oh hi Azusa have some tea" Mugi said sweetly to their new club's new member. As the band drank their and ate their sweets Ritsu asked Mio "so what did you do last night?", Mio just looked puzzled "what do you mean" she asked, "well, I tried calling you last night but you never answered" Ritsu answered "oh, well, I didn't hear it, and besides I was busy doing homework, and practicing my bass" Mio said she briefly stuttered on her words, but no one seemed to catch it, except Azusa, and for some reason she decided to be quiet about it, "oh well ok cause we were just hanging and going to watch a movie and wanted to know if you wanted to join us" Yui said "a _little_ late for that now" Ritsu said with a slight chuckle, Mio just joined in for that chuckle "Ha ha well maybe next time" Mio said, "yeah maybe" Ritsu said smiling, "you know, Sawako is late" Yui said "yeah she is" Mugi said "I wonder why?" she added on with a puzzled tone, "huh, beats me, maybe she off helping the bass band club, remember how she the advisor for it too" Mio said quite calmly "oh yeah, that's right" Azusa said, she was quite surprised at seeing Yamanaka when she first met her, well more specifically her personality quirks completely surprised and caught her off guard, such as how she would go from sweet to psycho heavy metal artist in a blink of an eye. "Oh I'm sure she'll be here soon" Ritsu said optimistically and sure enough just as she finished her sentenced Yamanaka walked into the room groggily "WHOA! Mrs. Yamanaka what happened to you?!" Yui asked in shock, Yamanaka skin was ghostly pale and she was short on breath, "I don't know on my way to the clubroom, I all of a sudden couldn't breathe it was though someone strangling me but no one was nearby, it was a miracle I didn't need to go to the hospitable" Yamanaka answered her voice sounded hoarse from gasping so much "well at least your all right" Mio said smiling, the tone of her voice was eerily calm "but hasn't this happened before?" asked Mugi sounding concerned "yeah but that's nothing, just a week ago I was struck by lightning…..on a clear day." Yamanaka said she didn't want to worry anyone but now she feared she was being stalked by a Sith "oh my that's terrifying!" Yui said clasping her mouth "I know, I tried to report it to the authorities, but just as I got there I noticed that the building was on fire and many of the police officers were…." Yamanaka paused took a deep breathe then continued "missing arms and legs most of them were dead, at least a few survivors told me to leave, they seemed quite scared" Yamanaka said her face of shock "….that's weird…..and scary" Mio said sounding legitimately confused, and yet oddly enough not at all scared "yeah…I know right" Ritsu said she sounded quite baffled not at the crime scene that Yamanaka described but at Mio's astounding lack of fear, band _practice_ went by smoothly after everyone calmed after hearing the ordeal that Yamanaka went through, granted its largely because Yamanaka didn't want everyone to worry, in her mind she thought "what kind of teacher would I be if I let my students dwell and worry on my problems", as a further means of not making her students worry about her…she grabbed Mio by the collar and sinsonged to her with a voice full of ham "I got a new outfit for you to try" "wait, **_wait!_**?! **SOMEONE HELP ME**!" Mio shrieked as Yamanka dragged her off by the collar to the dressing room to get her changed whether she liked it or not.

As Yamanaka forced her into a ridiculous outfit Mio's eyes glowed red, but she took after Yamanaka was done with her she took a deep breathe then quietly said to herself "no, not yet" the outfit in question involved white Lothal cat ears, something that would've suited Azusa better, and a Red with white stars Kimono "what's this even supposed to be?" Mio asked her voice full of humiliation, but she received no response other than Yamanaka encouraging her to show off the friends the outfit, everyone loved it. When the day came to an end, "hey who wants to go to this ice cream shop, it happens to be close to my house" Yui offered her voice as sweet and bubbly as every "Oh yeah that sounds good" Ritsu said full of energy "sure, sounds wonderful" Mugi said, Azusa just sighed "yes" though not from not being interested just mildly tired at her each of her sempai being such goof balls "Sure I've got time to kill" Mio said calmly, though no one heard her say that because Yui was too busy trying to getting Azusa to answer _nyan_ to her offering to get every ice cream "you've got to be kidding me, she's being domesticated?!" Mio said sounding dumbfounded at the ice cream shop Mio walked up to Azusa and calmly and kind heartedly asked "do you think you're going to be ok in our blub?" "Yeah, it's just the atmosphere is so….well you know" Azusa answered Mio just chuckled "its ok you'll get used to it" Yui said cheerfully "I don't exactly want to" Azusa nervously said Mio just had a concerned look on her face.

Later on that night, Kenichi was hurrying to a distress call over a possible attack on someone's life his master Kobin-enaw was already on the scene "What happened?" Kenichi asked his master, this woman was attacked at her own home, Kenichi then got a good look at the woman "wait I've seen her before" Kenichi said in shock "really where?" at that one school on this planet" Kenichi answered, ordinally such a an answer would be vague if they didn't keep on visiting the same school, "really?" Kobin asked as s\looked back at the woman….who was none other than Yamanaka, her breathing was deep she had a nasty lash wound across her chest that was burned, clearly the work of a lightsaber as was another wound on her body that was a jab that went through her side, clearly someone had meant to deal a fatal blow but just barely missed her stomach instead just hitting her side, Yamanaka opened her eyes and saw the two Jedi "who did this to you?" asked Kobin quite calmly, "I don't know, she was dressed in a black cloak and had a mask on" Yamanaka answered her voice was noticeably weak, "Kenichi was shocked at her description "master I think I may have run into her assailant somewhere before" Kenichi said to his master His glanced at Kenichi then said "we'll have to discuss it then" he said he then turned back at Yamanaka then asked "did she say anything?" Yamanaka then slowly and weakly answered "yes…but…all she said…..was… _it's payback_ " she then passed out from her injuries, "good riddance" Darth Phobian said watching from a nearby bush, she clearly was hoping that Yamanaka would die, but why?

Back at school, Ritsu and Azusa came charging down the hall "did you hear what happened?!" the two sounding quite shocked "no what?" Mio asked calmly "Ms. Yamanaka is in the hospital someone tried to kill her!" Ritsu said sounding horrified "what!? That's terrible!" Mio said in shock, Azusa looked at Mio baffled, something about how she said that sounded forced "is she going to be ok?!" Yui asked beating Mugi to the question though not intentionally "yeah but she won't be out of the hospital for a while" Azusa said, everyone just sighed out in relief, everyone except Mio who mouthed out the "what" her face was visibly shocked, but something was off about it, she quickly regained composure and joined her friends in sighing out in relief, somehow no one noticed this, not even Azusa. Everyone was so worried about her they canceled the usual club meeting and tried to visit her at the hospital, but the doctors told them to come back another time because she was asleep and still in recovery, "we'll have try for another time" Yui said "yeah your right" Ritsu said in agreement, Mio on the other hand didn't have a look of concern on her, if anything she seemed annoyed at something, Mugi noticed but made no comment and just assumed she was annoyed they couldn't visit Yamanaka, "hey what's up" a familiar voice said everyone turned around to see Kenichi waving at the group "oh hey Kenichi" Mio said greeting the young Jedi. Kenichi then noticed Azusa "so whose this?" Kenichi asked he felt he had seen her before but wasn't sure from where "oh this is our new member Azusa" Yui said gleefully "Azusa, huh? A privilege to meet you" Kenichi said "likewise" Azusa said blushing slightly let's just say she found him quite attractive "so you got a new member, well I guess spring has come to this planet after all eh?" Kenichi said "that's right" Mugi said sweetly "so do you know what happened to Yamanaka?" Mio asked Kenichi looked at with a great deal of concern on his face "only that a Sith tried to attack and apparently said Sith had a lot of rage towards her"Kenichi said "really?! Why ?!" Ritsu asked sounding a cross betweened baffled on concerned "no idea, but we suspect…..and I don't mean to tell you this to scare you but we think this Sith might be going to your school" Kenich said the girls all gained a look of horror on their faces "so any ideas to nature of this Sith?" Mugi asked nervously "all we know is her name is Darth Phobian" Kenichi answered Mio then nervously asked "is that all?" "afraid so" Kenichi said he was staring quite intently at Mio mespecially after he finish his sentence because while he could sense that everyone else was still nervous he noticed that she calmed down considerably and couldn't help but sense a tinge of happiness in her "does that mean you Jedi will be guarding our school or something?" Mio asked, vocally she still sounded scared but Kenichi sensed that something wasn't right "actually yes, but I promise you, you won't even notice we are there" Kenichi said reassuringly "oh great to know" Yui said, everyone hung then hung out for a bit Kenichi joining the group as they all returned home Yui even treated him to some ice crteam "I got say that was a nice treat" Kenichi said with a grateful heart it wasn't everyone day he got to try such treats the Jedi order live off of a strict diet "your welcome" Yui said.

"So what's life like for a Jedi" asked Azusa, Kenichi answered with a fun filled smirk "it isn't easy, between long hours of practice and training and of course…well let's just say I don't get to eat sweets very often" Yui upon hearing that last bit jaw dropped " ** _No sweets_**?!" She said in a dumbfounded tone "nope we have to stay fit" Kenichi answered with a laugh, after a while the girls went home but not before saying a heartfelt farewell to Kenichi. That night Darth Phobian tried to break into the hospital that Yamanaka was at with the intent of finishing her off, breaking in wasn't so heard, her masters Vamperial and Zolcar had taught her a stealth based technique that she used to slowly wander the hospital, unfortunately, she quickly realized what a bad decision this was when thrown across the hall and landing just barely at the foot of an elevator she got up to see her attacker Jedi master Kobin-enaw "oh crap" she said to herself. "all right young one, I need to ask you some questions" the Jedi master said clearly trying not to intimidate her "uh I have nothing say" Phobian said even with her mask on you could hear her fear "I know your hear to kill someone….Phobian is it?" Kobin said "yes that's my name" Phobian said sounding surprised that he knew who she was but only at first "that's right Kenichi told him" she thought to herself "I oly need to kill the one who wronged me, and then I'll leave" Phobian sound "really what's her name?" Kobin asked Phobin just whipped out her lightsaber but she didn't activate it, "is it Yamanaka?" the Jedi master answered although Phobian said nothing Kobin could sense the hate and anger swell up inside with just from Yamanaka's name being mentioned "yes" Phobian hissed her voice full of rage "why do you want to kill her?" Kobin asked Phobian caused the room to shake with her hate and anger she then yelled at the top of her lungs " ** _SHE FREAKING WRONGED ME_**! **She forced me to do things against my will** , **SHE!** ** _MUST_**! **_DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE_** _!"_ after she had finished her sentenced she was gasping for breath "I do not know what in space she could've done to you but I can tell you this much, killing her won't solve anything" Kobin "you do not understand" Phobian said, she then took off running out of fear that she was about to apprehended "wait stop!" The Jedi master said but he was too late Phobian jumped out a nearby window then took off running still into the wilderness.

* * *

 **Sorry, I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block and procrastination, please feel free to PM me to get myself back to work on these stories if you notice me drifting back into procrastination mode**


	6. Chapter 6

**Latest chapter folks, a wee bit slower, but hey whatever helps to develop the plot eh?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

The next morning Kenichi met up with his master Kobin-enaw, Kenichi noticed his master had a look of concern "what happened master?" Kenichi asked his master just looked at him then said "Phobian tried to kill Yamanaka last night, I stopped her but she escaped" Kenichi felt an ice cold shiver go down his spine "what are we going to do about it?" he asked "well, I sensed a lot of conflict in her, whether she's aware of it or not, I think we may want to keep a close eye on your friend's school" Kobin answered "why?" Kenichi asked "I got a feeling this Phobian lass, must know her from somewhere plus, I got a feeling she isn't as old as she tries to let on" Kobin said, he always had sort of a 6th, or I guess you could say 7th sense in this case, with this kind of stuff "but are you sure? I mean come on she wears a mask with a voice modulator to disguise her voice" Kenichi said Kobin just smirked "true, I didn't say we were just going to keep an eye on the students but the teachers too, however, you be amazed at how well some youth can have so much anger at someone, even if they themselves aren't fully aware of it, it is actually kind of terrifying and tragic at the same time if you think about it:" said the Jedi master "Hmm, I understand master" Kenichi said all the while rubbing his chin pondering, "but do you really think a force sensitive could escape our notice?" Kenichi asked, Kobin just gave him a _are you kidding me_ look then answered with a slight chuckle "you would be very surprised at just how many force-sensitives are out there that have never been trained in the ways of the force, both the Jedi and, unfortunately the Sith, may be good at finding these force-sensitives when they are babies but no one ever said we, force-users, were perfect" Kenichi just thought on what his master said for a brief moment then said "that makes sense" "correct, besides, I believe this Phobian if she is a student or even a teacher at your friend's school is masking her force sensitivity." Kobin said stating his theory "good guess, but when I fought her she didn't seem all that skilled" Kenichi said remembering his fight against Phobian , Kobin had a theory for that to "she may have very well just started her training" the Jedi master said and before his student could say anything he then added "it's quite possible, the reason we never noticed her sensitivity beforehand is either because we just weren't 'looking' for it or wort case scenario Vamperial and/or Zolcar were using their abilities to hide her force-sensitivity" the master then allowed his student to speak "…Wow, just wow, so aside from…spying on their school assuming she's goes there for one reason or another, what are we gonna do about it if we do find her?" Kenichi asked Kobin-enaw was quick to respond "simple, we proceed with caution, even if we are able to find out exactly who she is without question we can't just apprehend her, it may cause her to panic and in her escape lash out at everyone who gets in her way or she might even take a hostage" his tone was calm but serious "yes, master I understand, when do we proceed?" Kenichi then asked getting eager to get to work "immediately" was all Kobin said, he then walked over to his nearby navy blue speeder and hopped right on it, right next to it was Kenichi's speeder it was a crimson red bike with viridian stripes, Kenichi got on his speeder and then joined his master as they headed off to Kenichi's friends school.

Back at the light music club the girls were discussing rumors about someone trying to attack Yamanaka whilst she was at the hospitable, "I don't know if the rumors are true, but if they are then why would anyone want to attack her?" asked Ritsu who was normally the most laid back of the group but now even she was deeply concerned "beats me, maybe someone had something against her perhaps?" Mio said sounding very concerned and nervous about Yamanaka situation and condition, "do you think perhaps we should go see her later today?" asked Mugi "I was about to suggest that" Yui said with a slight chuckle but it was hard to notice over her concern, Mio's eyes just briefly flashed yellow after hearing Mugi and Yui say that, no one noticed, "perhaps we should just leave her be, who knows maybe she is in no condition to be visited" said Mio with a friendly smile "perhaps, but I don't think her condition was that bad…" Mugi said "yeah maybe we will give her a day or two to try and recover then go see her" Azusa said, Mio's eyes lit up after hearing Azusa say that and a suspicious smile appeared on her face, "oh and don't forget they probably have Jedi guarding her right now or something" Azusa added on pointing this little fact out, Mio's smile disappeared and her eye glowed red for a good minute complete with a dark aura surrounding her, "yep, and I think I saw Kenichi and his master watching the school earlier today" Ritsu said, Mio immediately perked up at hearing Kenichi's name "oh I didn't know that" Mio said "yeah not sure why they are here though…" Ritsu said "perhaps Nodoka knows?" Yui suggested, Nodoka, as you all already know, was and still is a childhood friend of Yui's, she had a much, much more level and mature head than Yui so their friendship was admittedly a little bit odd. "Fair enough" Mio said quietly under her breath, they quickly visited the student counsel "oh hey Yui, what's up?" Nodoka asked whilst greeting her friend "well we just want to know why there are Jedi here?"Yui asked, Nodoka paused then gave a look of concern all the while looking at the floor she then looked Yui in the eyes and calmly answered her question "you see they believe a Sith might be going here either as a teacher or a student, heck maybe even a janitor for all they know, don't worry they're only going to be here for a few months just to make sure there aren't any Sith here" Yui and her friends got more and more concerned as she gave her the explanation to why the Jedi were at the school and as soon as she finished she then asked Yui and her friend "are you guys going to be ok?" with a look of concern "oh of course we will be its just…" Ristu said Mio then finished her sentence "shocking that's all" "yeah I know right?" Nodoka said "so they're just going to be here for a few months" Mio said in her head with a sweet smile "oh well at least this way I will get to know Kenichi better…" she continued to herself she paused for a moment then asked herself "why do want to get to know him better all of a sudden? I mean he's cool and all but still…could it be because I wish to become friends with him or…..could it be…..something else?" "uh Mio are you still there?" Ritsu asked "wha-oh-yeah I'm still here" said Mio stuttering and blushing, "ok what were you thinking about?" asked Ritsu "n-nothing, nothing at all" Mio said still stuttering now with her whol face glowing red with embarrassment, afterwards the group went outside to see Kenichi and Kobin-enaw "HI!" Yui said trying to get the two Jedi's attention it worked "oh its Yui and her friends" Kenichi said to his master after looking in the direction of her voice "hey what's up" Kenichi said greeting the girls and yes he said it loudly, the girls then ran up to him "so we heard you'll be acting as a security guard here for a little bit" Mio said as soon as the group got up to the Jedi "pretty much" Kobin said, "do you know the reason why?" Kenichi asked trying to make sure his friends understood the reason as to why they were at the school "yeah I do hope it's not true and there are no Sith here" Azusa said "maybe, maybe not, we won't know if we do not try to look" Kobin said "but we agree we also hope there are no Sith here" he quickly added on "I see so is it just the two of you or something?" asked Ritsu "yes and no, we are the only two official Jedi here, but there is a third person here who isn't a Jedi but has been trained in the ways from her former Jedi father" Kobin answered, everyone even Kenichi just looked at him in surprise when he mentioned the presence of someone who was an honorable Jedi AKA a Jedi in name only, "so who is it?" Kenichi asked still blatantly surprised "although she has agreed to help us, she was understandably wished remain anonymous, I told her I would only mention she exist nothing more and nothing less, wish I could've gotten her father's assistance but he was busy with and couldn't spare the time" "wait, what?" Kenichi and the girls all asked in confusion "her father retired from the Jedi order when he met her mother, and got job hauling supplies from place to place across the galaxy and despite his Jedi origins was unable to spare the time to assist us" Kobin answered "oh I see" Kenichi said "that's cool I didn't know we had a Jedi-or rather a force-user here already" Ritsu said in total amazement "but how do you know she isn't the Sith?" asked Mio "trust me I checked and her old man was able to confirm that she was home at the time of all the attacks or she busy-excuse I almost gave a huge hint as to who she is" Kobin said "I can tell you this much though, she was quite frustrated to learn of this information, because she believes she could've of stopped it" Kobin added on and as soon as he finished his sentence Yui asked "why didn't she reveal her status as a force user sooner?" "Easy, she's a humble person when it comes to her gift and would rather avoid showing it off" Kobin answered with a bit of a smirk "is she someone we know?" asked Mugi "that I can't answer, because I do not know all the people you girls and Kenichi know" Kobin answered this time with a bit of a chuckle "what are you talking about? You know most of the people I know and even most of the ones you don't are fellow Jedi" said Kenichi with a bit of a puzzled look on his face, his master just laughed whiling saying "true" "so what are we supposed to do now?" asked Azusa trying to be cautious with the situation, Kobin-enaw just gave her a reassuring smile and answered "nothing, just be cautious whilst you go throughout your days, we can take care of the situation, worst case scenario we bring in more Jedi, no sense in bringing in an entire army to a School" Azusa just blinked then asked "but, how can you be sure you won't _need_ an entire army" Kobin maintained his reassuring smile answered "highly unlikely, whilst it is a possibility she's working with two other Sith Lords known as Zolcar and Vamperial, those two Sith in question are on the run with no available back up currently not even from their own also we haven't had any incidents with those two lately" "wait, recently?" asked Ritsu "that's the part where we believe she's associated with them, because she appeared at the same time those two disappeared" Kobin said, Kenichi was stunned at that realization, while it was true Kobin said _we_ it was just in reference to the other Jedi, you see Kobin made contact with the council before they got to the school and Kenichi somehow managed to miss it, nonetheless it made him realize that there **was** a good chance that Phobian was at this school the only question was who was she.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, all was peaceful people go to and from work or whatever activities they were doing at the time, the senate was in session not sure what they were discussing most likely something involving the Empire, yep all sure was surprisingly peaceful on the planet, at first. An explosion all of a sudden at one of the planet's hospitals, followed very quickly by several more across the planet, each attack suspiciously enough happened either at a hospital or a school, regardless all across the planet people were running and panicking, the Jedi were quick to take action, even at the time they were evicted from their ruined temple on the planet, due to the treaty of Coruscant which is a whole other long story and had to return to their homeworld of Tython it didn't stop them from helping the local law enforcement with this problem and just as quickly as it happened it stopped, afterwards there was nothing but eerie silence, the senator kept expecting to get some kind of message from a terrorist but nothing happened, hours passed, panic returned but for different reasons parents from all across the planet began contacting the authorities about their children missing…there was even a transport that were taking children to school that was attacked, the machine was surprisingly in tacked with only its ability to hover destroyed and a large hole with burn marks on top of the hood of the vehicle, the droid that drove it was destroyed, but that was the only sign within the vehicle of destruction, throughout the bus bags were littered everywhere but no owners, this deeply concerned the authorities and the Jedi, there were no eye witnesses to any of these crimes, at first, but after only a short amount of time a few people described seeing a pair of black cloaked figures leaving the scene of the crime mere minutes before the explosions happened, back on Tython the council informed Jedi across the galaxy of this, Kobin and Kenichi were among them, and Kobin with a look of combined fear and horror had a pretty good idea as to what happened and who was behind it…"are you sure?" asked master Satele via holoterminal after Kobin told her his theory "yes, if memory serves those two have attempted to do this before in the past haven't they? And with various weapons and explosives being taken from Republic bases I can further see how they would be able to do this" Kobin said in response sounding dutiful "a good point, we will look into this at once" Satele said ending the conversation. Kenichi was meditating his mind in deep thought on this "could those…things really be creating an army by kidnapping children? Just how monstrous are these two Sith?...and why did I just ask that second question?" Kenichi asked in his head, his master sensing his student was troubled with these turn of events went to confront him "troubled my young padawan?" Kobin asked in a fatherly tone, Kenichi looked up at his teacher he wanted to say no but then he would be lying both to himself and his master so instead he said to his master in a worried tone "yes, I'm worried about how we are going to stop Zolcar and Vamperial" his master just looked at him then reassuringly told his student "do not worry, we will find a way as soon as humanely possible" Kenichi still with a look of concern then asked his teacher "how can you be sure?" his teacher had a disappointed look on his face then in a tone of self-disappointment said "I am not sure." But before Kenichi could say anything Kobin added on "but what's the point of being worried all the time? If we give into fear then the enemy will win" this statement made Kenichi think for a moment then he said "I am no longer sure if I will be strong enough to stop these Sith" his tone was depressing but his master then said with a smile "believe me in the end, you will be strong enough to stop these Sith, and even if you're not the one to stop them I have no doubt in my mind you will be of great assistance in the part I feel you will inevitably lay in their defeat" Kenichi looked up at his master wide eyed all he could ask then was "really, are you sure?" his master then said with a nod "yes" Kenichi had nothing to say especially after what his master said next "you're a good kid, Kenichi, one of the best students I've ever trained, in the end you **will** conquer your fears son, and you **will** become a great Jedi" the speech his master just said gave Kenichi a big confidence one of which he was wise of enough not to late take control of him.

Later that evening, Kenichi spotted Mio at a music store and decided to say hello, "Hey, Mio!" Kenichi said trying to get her attention; Mio turned around quickly then with a slight blush said "hi" "so what brings you here?" asked Kenichi "well I could probably ask you the same thing" Mio responded "wait did that sound rude?" she then asked herself in her head "well I was just snooping around, not much to do, the council still insist on keeping us on this planet despite a much worse crisis happening on Coruscant" Kenichi said with a smirk Mio paused for a moment then remembered seeing on the news about the horrific incident on Coruscant "oh yeah, that's right, definitely horrific, but then again like you said earlier today you two are looking for a Sith lord, who knows whoever this Sith is, might be able to give you guys information, perhaps?" Mio pointed out "hmph true, but I would still like to get into some action and maybe really do some good" Kenichi said expressing his dismay "yeah I understand, but hey you could always mess with the local crime…." Mio said with a bit of a giggle, she then stopped herself then realized "oh yeah that's right, you and Kobin mopped the floor with most of this planet's crime" she said Kenichi just laughed "HAHA ah true, we did lower the crime rate by a surprisingly large amount, now we're stuck rescuing kittens from trees and intimidating the would-be-criminals" Mio couldn't help join in on his little tidbit of laughter "true, this planet has gotten safer since you two have been here" Mio said "ah yeah I really hate to boast but yeah that's true" Kenichi said "so I take it your buying some supplies for your….uh guitar ,right?" Kenichi then asked "yep, also by the way I play a left handed base" Mio answered with a sweet smile "ah ok then

, forgive me I am not too familiar with instruments" Kenichi said with a slight subtle blush "no worries, but aren't you a Jedi?" Mio asked "what does that have to do with instruments?" asked Kenichi with a laugh, Mio whose was a bit flustered answered "well I just figured since you guys are smar-"but she was a cut off by Kenichi who said "oh no worries, we Jedi may be smart, but no one ever said we were perfect" "oh well I guess that makes sense" Mio said with a small blush, "on my, I almost forgot to get what I need, give me a moment I'll be right back" Mio said as she hurried along getting and purchasing what she needed, heck she didn't even give Kenichi time to say anything before she got right back to where he was at. Poor guy was left with a silly look on his face that was a combination of surprise and stunned, mainly at how fast Mio got what she needed, "hopefully she got the right thing" Kenichi thought to himself, the two then walked out of the store together, the sun was setting and the two just walked side by side with each other, "so….um uh, what sounds good….to you for dinner?" asked Kenichi sounding a bit nervous asking Mio that question all the while stuttering a little bit "wait, why am I so nervous, why am I stuttering, and why did I just ask her that? I mean come on I am not even that hungry, so why did I ask that?" Kenichi asked himself in his head Mio just gave him a sweet glance then equally if not more nervous than Kenichi, answered "well….I, uh know of a pretty nice restaurant not too far away we could check it out" she then asked herself in her head "why am I agreeing to eat with him, and why am I so nervous? I am pretty sure I stuttered there and besides I am not all that hungry….." it's a shame they weren't able to read each other's minds because what they thought of next, at the same time even, was just hilarious "could I be…..? Nah couldn't be" and as I said just a second ago that thought entered their minds at the same time, "besides it's forbidden for Jedi like me to form attachments" Kenichi somberly thought to himself "besides it's forbidden for Jedi like him to form attachments" Mio somberly thought to herself. The two had a nice meal then went on to enjoy watching the sun finish setting, Kenichi walked Mio home and once they go their "Mio….see you maybe?" Kenichi said, he didn't know how long he had left on the planet, which began to bore him at first but this one night hanging out with Mio, on its own gave him second thoughts "sure thing…." Mio said not fully sure if she would see him anytime soon again, for who knows what reason, Kenichi then left to catch up with his master and Mio simply walked into her house, and that for now was it.

Late that night however, Darth Phobian contacted her masters Zolcar and Vamperial "masters I heard of bombings on Coruscant is that true?"Phobian asked "it is true young one, not sure what the cause was" Vamperial answered he was lying of course "really, what a senseless waste of life" Phobian said "who cares, my young apprentice? Life can always be replaced" Vamperial said cold heartily Phobaian was beside herself at how cold Vamperial sounded "is that conflict I sense in you Phobian?" Zolcar asked angrily he then began to force choke her "n-no of course not master" Phobian said struggling for her life and gasping for breath "it better not be, remember there are fates worse than death, and if we sense even a little bit of conflict in you **_we will demonstrate these fates to you tenfold_**!" Vamperial said furiously Zolcar then released his grip on her Phobian got up though it was a struggle "o-of course my masters" Phobian said in terror "and one more thing remember that technique we taught you?" Vamperial asked "y-yes" Phobian answered " ** _use it_**! ** _We taught it to you to make you a ferocious warrior, not a weak pathetic fool_**!" Zolcar roared "y-yes of course master, it's just if I use too carelessly it might end badly for me and whatever your plans are" Phobian said stuttering "let us be concerned with that, use that technique whenever you can and you shall see yourself become invincible" Vamperial said "r-really?" Phobian asked "if not then we have to do on you and you're…..training now don't we?" Vamperial asked his tone sounding wicked Phobian couldn't help but gulp down her fears then responded "o-of course m-master Vamperial" she said stuttering with fear of her two masters, who then ended to holocall…"probably should've mentioned rumors of a third Jedi running around, but then again I do **not** want to experience their wrath for my incompetence" Phobian said to herself with a tone full of fear.

* * *

 **as always folks leave some feedback so that I may continue to improve with my stories and hopefully find some inspiration to continue improving**


End file.
